Not Giving Up
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es mi teoría de lo que podría pasar luego del final de temporada, contiene spoilers, quien no haya visto el capítulo, no lea por favor! A quien se atreva a darle una oportunidad, muchas gracias! Capítulo 24.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí está mi intento de teoría de lo que podría suceder en adelante, luego del "accidente" de Rick. Quizás no sea la única teoría, pero por ahora es la más viable, aunque no creo que se parezca en nada a lo que realmente sucederá... espero que les guste! **

**Not Giving Up**

Kate empujó las puertas de la comisaría una vez más. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y apenas habían pasado 36 horas del accidente…

Sus amigos se habían encargado de todo. Habían elegido esa forma de ayudarla porque aunque ella estaba destrozada, aún no perdía las esperanzas…y era la única que no lo hacía…

Incluso Martha y Alexis, en su dolor, habían querido convencerla de que no había nada que pudiera hacerse…

Sin embargo, ella tenía la férrea convicción de que todavía había esperanzas…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo el jefe Brady con pesar, había compartido con ella gran parte de las últimas horas intentando ayudarla, pero cada minuto que pasaba, se mostraba más apático.

-Jefe…- dijo ella con melancolía- ¿alguna novedad?

-Nada… lo siento mucho…

-Pero… aún no lo hemos encontrado, eso significa que tenemos esperanzas…

-Bueno… quiero decir… es posible que… no lo sé…

-Jefe Brady… yo estoy convencida de que alguien se lo llevó… si el cuerpo que apareció no era el de él, si vimos marcas de un auto que pudo haber causado ese accidente y que no apareció por ningún lado…

-Detective… yo lamento esto tanto como usted… pero… el cuerpo… usted fue quien dijo que no se trataba de él… y todavía no sabemos por qué… estaba irreconocible, ¿cómo puede ser que esté tan segura?

-Tan solo lo sé…

-Su hija… ella no estaba tan convencida…

-Ella piensa que lo perdió… yo no lo dejaré ir así sin más…- dijo Kate llorando- hay mucho que me queda por hacer con él en esta vida… y no me dejaré llevar por el dolor…

-Kate…- dijo él y tomó su mano con algo de lástima.

-No quiero que me diga nada de lo que he escuchado durante estas últimas horas… yo lo ayudé con su caso de homicidio hace un tiempo… ahora necesito que usted me ayude a mí…- dijo Kate y se levantó, dispuesta a seguir investigando.

-Supongo que seguiremos intentando encontrarlo…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se fue.

* * *

Kate condujo de vuelta a New York y fue directo al loft de Rick. Martha y Alexis la recibieron, se abrazaron un buen rato, en silencio. Las dos mujeres Castle estaban tan tristes que casi no sabían cómo consolar a Kate.

-Alexis… escúchame…- dijo Kate tomando sus manos.

-Kate… por favor, ya basta…

-Tienes que ayudarme…- insistió Kate.

-¿No te das cuenta de que se fue? Déjalo ir, Kate… yo estoy tan triste como tú…

-Yo estoy muy triste, Alexis… pero aún no lo dejaré ir, porque para mí, no se fue…

-¿Por qué sigues con eso?

-Tú sabes que el cuerpo que encontraron no era el de él…

-¿De quién más podría ser?

-¿Después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado con tu padre, acaso no crees que es posible que alguien se lo haya llevado?

-¿Para qué?

-Hace muy poco atrapé al senador Bracken… podría ser una venganza… o quizás otra cosa… algún enemigo en común…- dijo Kate y de pronto comprendió, o por lo menos se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes. Sin embargo no hizo comentario.

-Si sigues con esto, sufrirás más, Kate…- dijo Alexis.

-Necesito tu ayuda y seguiré insistiendo…- dijo Kate.

-¿Por qué no la escuchas, querida?- dijo Martha que, aunque estaba más de acuerdo con Alexis, sentía pena por Kate y quería tratar de consentir sus teorías porque tenía la esperanza de que con eso pudiera revivir a su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito que pidas una búsqueda de él en un radio aún mayor… la policía local no lo encuentra y es posible que esté en otro lado… si se lo llevaron…

-¿Tú no puedes hacer eso?

-Yo no… no llegué a casarme con él… técnicamente no soy nadie en su vida…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a tomar las manos de Alexis, apretándolas en forma de súplica.

-No lo sé, Kate…- dijo Alexis y Kate se levantó y la dejó.

-Bien… si tú no lo haces, lo haré sola…- dijo y miró a Martha, que, con lágrimas en los ojos, le demostró que estaba demasiado cansada…

Kate cerró la puerta del loft con furia. Estaba sola, se sentía sola porque él no estaba allí, él era el único que la comprendía y ahora no estaba para apoyarla… y quizás no volvería a estar jamás para ella…

No, no… él estaba vivo… ella lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón…

* * *

Fue a la comisaría a hablar con Ryan y Espo y se encontró con Gates, que la tomó en sus brazos y Kate sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba, descargando toda la tensión que tenía en llanto.

-Sr…- dijo Kate casi sin voz.

-Kate…- dijo Gates casi llorando con ella- lo siento muchísimo…

-Señor… no lo sienta… yo aún tengo esperanzas de encontrarlo…

-Ryan me habló de tus sospechas… pero Kate…- dijo y acarició su cara con lástima- esto no es un caso…

-Señor… necesito encontrarlo… necesito quedarme tranquila de que hice lo que pude… todo lo que está a mi alcance…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que extienda una búsqueda a nivel nacional… quizás alguien lo vio… es un personaje conocido después de todo…

-Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso… él no trabajaba para mí…

-Alexis y Martha no quieren hacer nada… ellas piensan que él murió… y yo… yo no llegué a casarme con él…

-Capitán Gates… aquí estoy…- dijo Alexis y Kate se dio vuelta para mirarla- ¿puede hacer lo que Kate le pide si yo firmo una autorización?

-Gracias- murmuró Kate mientras Gates hacía los trámites necesarios. Alexis sonrió, no sabía si tenía esperanzas o lo hacía por no defraudar a Kate...

* * *

Kate entró a la morgue y Lanie fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Amiga…- le dijo casi en un suspiro- ¿cómo estás?

-Mal… fueron las peores horas de mi vida… no puedo creerlo, Lanie… estuve a nada de convertirme en la mujer más feliz…

-Lo siento tanto, querida…- le dijo Lanie y la abrazó fuerte, intentando infundirle fuerza.

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me dijo Javi que le pediste a Gates ayuda… ¿crees que podrás encontrarlo en algún momento?

-No solo eso… espero poder encontrarlo vivo…

-Y convenciste a Alexis de que te ayude…

-Así es… era la única forma… no quiero forzar a Martha… ella ha pasado por mucho… Alexis tiene que entenderme…

-Lo hizo…- hace un rato firmó una autorización para buscarlo.

-Bien… ¿quieres que te acompañe y descansas un rato?

-No quiero…

-Pero debes hacerlo…- dijo Lanie y luego de intentar un buen rato la convenció.

* * *

Lanie la llevó a su casa. Kate estaba débil para volver a dormir a la cama que compartía con Rick en el loft y tampoco podía volver a su departamento luego de lo ocurrido con el caño…

Durmió con ayuda de un tranquilizante y Lanie se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo… calmándola cuando se despertaba llorando, tranquilizándola…

Al día siguiente, Lanie la despertó con suavidad, tenía un gesto algo sorprendido y Kate la miró con curiosidad.

-Kate… Gates acaba de llamar… parece que encontraron un N.N en un hospital en Boston que concuerda con su descripción…

-Lanie… ¿está vivo?

Lanie la miró y asintió. Kate sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Tiene múltiples fracturas, el cuerpo lleno de golpes y quemaduras y ha estado incosciente desde que lo encontraron… los médicos no son muy optimistas…

-Salgo para allá…- dijo Kate dando un salto en la cama y poniéndose de pie.

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza. A pesar de todo, esta pesadilla podría terminarse pronto…

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal? Espero que les guste mi teoría y sigan leyendo, veré como sigue esto! Aunque ya tuve varias ideas, es increíble lo que Marlowe ha hecho con mi inspiración en las últimas horas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me costó mucho escribir esta historia y ahora parece que no puedo parar! **

**Capítulo 2**

Kate entró con ansiedad al Boston Medical Center un par de horas después. Quería ver a ese hombre, casi tenía la certeza de que era él, pero seguramente, primero tendría una entrevista con su médico…

Habló con la gente de la recepción y fue enviada al tercer piso, al ala de cuidado intensivo.

Un médico la recibió y Kate le explicó que necesitaba verlo para poder identificarlo…

-Este hombre está muy delicado, detective… y no es bueno que usted esté entrando y saliendo de la sala de terapia intensiva…- dijo el médico.

-Entiéndame… solo quiero corroborar que sea él, si no es, lo dejaré en paz, y si es, le dejaré el camino libre para que pueda tratarlo como corresponde… lo que menos quiero es interferir…

-Bien… puede pasar… pero tenga en cuidado, él está inconsciente… y muy golpeado…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio antes de entrar. Estaba ridículamente nerviosa. Esperaba que fuera él por un lado, porque eso significaba que todavía estaba vivo, pero por otro lado, ese paciente no tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir y eso le causaba demasiada pena…

No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos en anticipación, sería shockeante tanto que fuera como que no fuera él…

Cuando se acercó, él estaba todo vendado, conectado a un respirador y lo único que ella podía ver desde donde estaba era su nariz. Podía ser la nariz de Rick… se dijo… pero tuvo que acercarse más…

Kate inspiró hondo y se acercó un poco más buscando sus rasgos pero no pudo ver nada. Recordó entonces ese lunar tan particular que él tenía en el hombro. Solo tenía que levantar un poco el brazo para ver si lo encontraba… eso era todo…

Miró hacia todos lados y deslizó una mano para levantar el brazo. Sus sentidos se impregnaron de recuerdos cuando se inclinó sobre él y sintió el aroma de su piel. El lunar apareció ante sus ojos, un poco tapado por las vendas y Kate pensó que tendría un ataque.

-Dios mío, eres tú…- dijo en voz baja, casi quebrada por la emoción- amor… yo sabía que te encontraría…- dijo y tomó su mano.

Kate sintió que todos los recuerdos de cosas vividas con él se le venían encima. Era casi cruel verlo así, cuando hacía unos pocos días estaba tan bien, tan lleno de sueños y planes junto a ella… pero podría haber estado muerto… y eso era mucho peor…

Se inclinó y besó sus manos y luego, como había prometido, salió para hablar con el médico…

-¿Pudo identificarlo?- preguntó el médico cuando ella salió.

-Si… es él… es mi pareja…- dijo Kate con un hilo de voz.

-Bien… ¿tiene más familia?

-Una hija… y también está su madre… vivimos en New York…

-Entiendo…

-¿Necesita alguna clase de autorización?… yo… puedo hacer que alguna de las dos viaje hoy mismo…

-Le diré si lo necesito… por ahora está recibiendo los cuidados necesarios…

-Bien…

-¿Tiene idea de quién pudo haber hecho todo esto?

-Tengo una sospecha…

-Pero nada concreto… quiero decir… claramente, este hombre ha sufrido maltrato físico, estaba deshidratado y había perdido mucha sangre…

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-En las afueras de la ciudad… lo encontró alguien por casualidad… si hubiese estado un rato más así, sin recibir cuidado, hubiese muerto… todavía no sabemos como hizo para sobrevivir…

-Es muy fuerte… siempre lo ha sido…

-Me dijeron que lo buscaban porque había tenido un accidente de autos…

-Él… él iba camino a los Hamptons… nos íbamos a casar… y me llamaron porque encontraron su auto accidentado… pero en su lugar apareció un cuerpo que no pudimos identificar, por eso seguí buscándolo…

-Las heridas que tiene no tienen nada que ver con el accidente, detective… con suerte este hombre volverá a caminar y su cerebro está muy maltratado…

-Dígame como sigue todo esto…

-Debemos ver como evoluciona y si despierta, cuando lo haga, en qué condiciones está…

-Entiendo… yo… le avisaré al resto de la familia y me quedaré por aquí cerca…

-Detective…- dijo el médico cuando ella se iba.

-Sí…- dijo Kate todavía algo sorprendida de haberlo encontrado con vida.

-Lo siento…- dijo el médico con sinceridad…

* * *

Cuando Kate salió a la calle se sintió renovada. El primer número que marcó fue el de Alexis.

-Kate…- dijo la chica con ansiedad- ¿estás en Boston?

-Sí… Lex… lo encontré…- dijo Kate con un nudo en la garganta- está muy delicado, pero vivo…

-Kate… - fue un jadeo sorpresivo, Alexis no esperaba esa noticia.

-Por favor, necesito que se lo avises a tu abuela…

-Yo… yo quiero ir a verlo…

-Yo no puedo impedirlo, Alexis… pero tengo que decirte que él está inconsciente y seguirá así durante unos días más…

-Lo necesito, Kate…

-Como quieras… yo me quedaré aquí de todas formas…

-Bien… te avisaré cuando tome una decisión… le avisaré a la abuela, para ver qué quiere hacer…

-Bueno…

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… por seguir buscándolo… por haberlo encontrado… por confiar, aún más que nosotros…

-No tienes que agradecer… hice lo que sentía…- dijo Kate con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Dios… tengo muchas ganas de verlo y también de verte y abrazarte, Kate…

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo Kate tratando de no llorar más.

* * *

Kate se comunicó con Gates y sus compañeros, llamó especialmente a Lanie y al final del día, recibió el llamado de Martha, que le agradeció casi hasta las lágrimas que no hubiera perdido las esperanzas…

Decidió volver al hospital luego, y pidió permiso para entrar a verlo…

Se sentó a su lado, acariciando su mano y lloró un buen rato.

-Amor… Dios… como te he extrañado estos días…- le dijo entre lágrimas- quiero que sepas que estoy aquí… que me quedaré hasta que te vea abrir los ojos, esos ojos hermosos y me mires, con amor… como lo has hecho durante todo el tiempo, desde que nos conocimos…

-Disculpe, detective…- dijo el médico- lamentablemente no puede quedarse aquí adentro…

-No hay problema…- dijo Kate y luego de besar la mano de Rick con ternura y mirarlo un momento salió.

Kate se sentó afuera, en la sala de espera y cerró los ojos. El cansancio la venció y cuando se quedó dormida, soñó con él. Caminaban juntos por la playa, él la tomaba en sus brazos y la miraba a los ojos, murmurándole cuanto la amaba…

Se despertó con una caricia suave en su hombro y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Alexis.

-Kate…- dijo Alexis y se sumergió en un abrazo con ella.

-Lex…- jadeó Kate, todavía entredormida, pero emocionada.

-¿Pudiste verlo? ¿Cómo está?

-Estuve un momento con él… está muy maltratado… aún no han podido saber qué daño puede tener… pero yo tengo esperanzas…

-Gracias… gracias por amarlo tanto… y por no rendirte, Kate…

* * *

**Bueno, quizás podrían haber tardado un poco más, pero sufrí mucho esto y por lo menos, tenían que encontrarlo. Perdón por tanta lágrima, pero así me lo imagino! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Alexis tomó de la mano a Kate cuando entraron y se quedaron de pie, mirando a Rick. Kate supo que Alexis apenas podía soportar el aspecto que él tenía y sumado a todo el stress que venía padeciendo, la pobre no podía casi mirarlo…

-Se pondrá bien…- dijo Kate y apretó su mano con cariño.

-Sí… lo hará…- dijo Alexis y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó con Martha?

-No consiguió pasaje en el vuelo de anoche… vendrá más tarde…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y miró su móvil que vibraba- disculpa, tengo una llamada…

Kate salió y atendió a Espo.

-Hey, Javi…- dijo con tristeza.

-Yo, Beckett…- dijo Espo con cuidado.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-De hecho sí…- dijo el detective.

-Dime…

-Constatamos que fue un accidente provocado…

-Bueno, eso era claro… sobre todo cuando plantaron un cuerpo para que pensáramos que estaba muerto…

-Es cierto… pero quién…

-Jerry Tyson… alguno de sus malditos imitadores… no lo sé, Javi… lo único que quiero es que él esté bien…

-¿Piensas que puede haber sido Bracken?

-No creo… todavía debe estar aturdido… aunque no lo descarto…

-Lo importante ahora es saber qué pasó y Kate…- dijo él y ella se quedó esperando a que continuara- cuídalo… podrían volver a terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso… sobre todo si se enteran de que sobrevivió...

Kate sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, Espo tenía razón. Seguramente cuando lo dejaron, pensaron que no sobreviviría… pero si estaba a salvo, quizás continuaría el peligro…

-Kate…- dijo Espo para comprobar que la comunicación no se había cortado.

-Estoy aquí… tienes razón… lo cuidaré… y seguramente nos dará algún dato importante cuando se despierte…

-¿Estás sola?

-Estoy con Alexis… y también vendrá Martha…

-Bien… me alegra que no estés ahí, soportando todo sola…

-A mí también… pero lo único que me importa es que él esté bien…

-Tienes que ser fuerte… todos nosotros estamos contigo…

-Lo sé… gracias… bro…- dijo y sonrió para no seguir llorando.

* * *

Kate se reunió con Alexis y acompañaron un rato a Rick. Charlaron enfrente de él, como si quisieran que él participara. Alexis estaba un poco más repuesta y Kate saló a recibir a Martha, que llegó acompañada de Jim…

-Papá…- dijo Kate emocionada- no… no creí que pudieras venir…

-Necesitaba estar cerca de ti…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Me llamó mientras estaba en lista de espera… me dijo que quería estar contigo y conseguimos venir juntos…- dijo Martha y la abrazó con tanta ternura que Kate sintió como si fuera su propia madre la que la abrazaba…

-Alexis está con él… si quieres pasar, puedes hacerlo… solo permiten dos personas al mismo tiempo…

-Gracias…- dijo Martha y tomó sus manos con ternura.

Kate se quedó sentada afuera, abrazada a su padre. De a ratos lloraba un poco, pero él la calmaba, acariciaba su cara y le decía que todo saldría bien… que él estaría bien…

Jim estaba muy triste, pero a pesar de estarlo por Rick, más lo estaba por Kate… su hija no se merecía tanto sufrimiento… sobre todo ahora, que por fin habían conseguido cerrar un capítulo pendiente en su vida…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Martha y Alexis salieron de la habitación y se les acercaron.

-Katherine… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco, querida?

-No puedo… necesito quedarme aquí… cerca…- dijo Kate con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero podemos turnarnos…- dijo Alexis.

-Bien… ustedes vayan… hay un lindo hotel aquí enfrente… descansen… yo necesito quedarme aquí…- dijo y empujó a su padre a que fuera con ellas…

-Pero…- dijo Alexis.

-Querida…- dijo Martha- ella no cambiará de idea…- dijo y acarició su cara, comprensiva- yo te entiendo, Katherine… pero prométenos que cualquier novedad nos llamarás…

-Prometido…- dijo Kate.

* * *

Luego de abrazar a los tres, Kate se quedó un rato sola y entre recuerdos de momentos felices con Rick, se fue quedando dormida…

El médico la despertó un rato después…

-Detective…

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo está él? ¿Pasó algo?- Kate casi no comprendía nada.

-No… todo sigue igual… pero quería decirle que... a pesar de que esto no está permitido en general, haremos una excepción y podrá quedarse en la sala con su novio… encontrará un sillón un poco más confortable y estará más cerca…

-Muchas gracias, es muy importante para mí…- dijo Kate y se levantó.

Kate entró en la sala y se sentó a su lado. Tomó su mano, besó sus dedos con dedicación. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó abrazada a él, compartiendo esas cosas cotidianas que había aprendido a disfrutar a su lado… lo recordó a él, arrodillado frente a ella, con el anillo en la mano… lo recordó con cara de travieso, cuando las despertaba en medio de la noche, deseando hacerle el amor… y lo recordó diciéndole que su madre estaría orgullosa de ella…

-Dios mío, Rick… por favor, no se te ocurra dejarme aquí… tenemos demasiados planes… despierta pronto, amor… te necesito… te necesito conmigo…- dijo ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos reunidas.

Kate quiso quedarse ahí, lo más cerca posible de él, porque estar más cerca solo podía significar acostarse en su cama y eso, por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo…

Se quedó un buen rato en esa posición. Y luego comenzó a hablarle, como si él pudiera oírla. Alguna vez había leído que eso era lo más probable…

-Ya que estamos aquí solos… quiero confesarte algo… yo…- dijo y se quebró durante algunos segundos- me enamoré de ti desde el primer minuto en que te vi… y también me resistí… muchísimo… porque tenía miedo… no quería ser una más para ti… y siempre supe, en el fondo, que terminaríamos juntos… cambiaste mi vida, amor… lo hiciste y fue increíble… y me hace muy feliz poder decírtelo… aunque cuando quisiste la confesión, aquella vez que pensé que moriría de pie sobre la bomba, haya sido demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo…

Kate acarició su brazo, volvió a besar su mano y miró su perfil que tanto amaba.

-Te amo, Rick… siento que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente y como sé que me estás oyendo… quiero repetirlo… te amo… eres el hombre de mi vida…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza en la cama, mientras sostenía su mano.

Al principio, cuando abrió los ojos, Kate pensó que se lo había imaginado, sintió un leve movimiento en su mano, como si él hubiese movido sus dedos…

Kate no quiso ilusionarse, pero se quedó quieta, sus ojos fijos en la mano de él y otra vez sintió un leve temblor.

Abrió la boca, no sabía qué hacer y cuando levantó la cabeza, lo vio pestañear y esos hermosos ojos azules, tratando de enfocarse en la penumbra…

* * *

**Bueno, Castle is back... veremos en qué condiciones! Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, me sirven muchísimo! Tengo que reconocer que esta historia no es fácil!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no poder contestar las reviews, pero si hago eso, no escribo. Trataré de ponerme al día! Graciassssssss**

**Capítulo 4**

Kate sintió que su corazón latía desesperado. Se inclinó sobre él y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas.

-Amor…- dijo con emoción.

Rick conectó la mirada con la de ella. Entreabrió sus labios y trató de hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Kate lo miró.

-Tranquilo, amor… - oprimió el botón para llamar a la enfermera- te amo…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Sí?- dijo la enfermera al entrar.

-Se despertó…- dijo Kate y apretó su mano.

-Llamaré al médico… enseguida vuelvo…- dijo la enfermera.

-Rick… tengo que llamar a Alexis y a tu madre…- dijo Kate aún conmocionada.

Rick movió sus dedos y apretó su mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No voy a dejarte, me quedaré aquí contigo, siempre…- dijo y él pestañeó.

Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Tantas veces se había imaginado, durante esos dos días que lo podría encontrar con vida y así poder abrazarlo...

Lloró de emoción durante un rato, sus dedos entrelazados a los de él. Y luego lo miró sonriendo.

-Gracias por quedarte y seguir luchando… no te rendiste y yo tampoco lo hice…- dijo.

El médico entró unos minutos más tarde. Se acercó y asintió con la cabeza. Kate se movió un poco, pero Rick no quiso soltarla. Su movimiento era casi insignificante, solo pestañeaba y movía su mano, pero para Kate era tenerlo de vuelta…

El médico lo revisó, chequeó su presión, algunos de sus reflejos y Rick pareció responder a casi todo, pero cuando le preguntó cómo se sentía, intentó hablar y no pudo…

-Doctor…- dijo Kate- ¿debería poder hablar?

-Detective… entienda que se está despertando y recién estamos pudiendo evaluar si hay algún daño…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y acarició su mano.

-Igualmente, haremos unos estudios para corroborar como está pero el hecho de que se haya despertado es muy positivo…

-Por supuesto…

-Ahora debe descansar un poco… aunque recién se haya despertado, es posible que se sienta fatigado. Tenemos que evaluar cuánto es lo que siente de todos los golpes que tiene… dentro de unas horas vendremos a buscarlo para hacer una tomografía…

-Bien, ¿hay algo que tenga que hacer?

-Descanse… él acaba de dar un paso muy importante para poder recuperarse…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y volvió a sentir las lágrimas…

El médico palmeó su mano y luego se fue.

Kate se inclinó sobre él y sonrió.

-Tienes que prometerme que descansarás un rato… yo me quedaré aquí mismo…

Rick cerró los ojos un instante y luego los abrió, sus labios se curvaron un poco y Kate interpretó que sonreía.

-Te pondrás bien pronto y jugaremos strip poker…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick apretó su mano y Kate sonrió.

-Duerme, amor… yo le avisaré a la familia…

Kate envió un mensaje a Alexis que decía _"tu padre se despertó. Estuvo despierto un rato y el médico le pidió que descansara. Harán estudios a primera hora."_

"_Estaremos allí a primera hora", f_ue la contestación casi inmediata de Alexis y Kate sonrió. Era emocionante ser la mensajera de tan buenas noticias…

Cuando volvió a inclinarse ante él, notó que se había quedado dormido. Sintió ganas de acariciarlo, pero tuvo miedo de molestarlo o que despertase…

Se quedó dormida tomando su mano, que él no había querido soltar desde que se había despertado.

* * *

La despertó él mismo unas horas después. Apretó sus dedos y ella abrió los ojos.

Lo miró con ternura y él pareció removerse inquieto cuando ella entró en su campo visual.

-Buenos días, amor…- le dijo y besó sus labios. Él inspiró hondo y se perdió en sus ojos.

Se lo llevaron muy temprano, Kate le explicó que se quedaría por ahí cerca esperándolo. Alexis y Martha se abrazaron con ella ni bien la vieron…

Jim esperó respetuosamente su turno y luego la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo?- quiso saber Alexis.

-Me pareció que había movido la mano, yo había estado hablándole y cuando lo miré, se había despertado, pestañeaba, y ni bien me vio se emocionó y fijó su vista en mí… todavía no puedo creerlo… no es que no tuviese esperanzas…

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Supiste algo de lo que pasó?

-Intentó hablar, pero no pudo…

-¿No pudo?- Alexis sintió crecer su precoupación.

-El médico dijo que podía ser el stress de haberse despertado en esas condiciones, pero le están haciendo una tomografía…

-Entonces, reaccionó bien…- dijo Martha.

-Sí… lo único que no hizo fue hablar… pero créanme… comprendía todo perfectamente…

Alexis abrazó a Martha y Kate se perdió en los brazos de Jim un momento más…

* * *

Cuando lo trajeron otra vez, lo estaban esperando, sin embargo estaba dormido. Martha y Alexis entraron a verlo, esperando que se despertara…

Kate vio al médico a lo lejos y se acercó.

-Doctor… Rick acaba de hacerse una tomografía… ¿está al tanto de eso?

-Sí… acabo de ver los resultados…

-¿Todo… todo está bien?

-Bueno… tengo que reconocer que mejor de lo que creía… sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo, qué…?- Kate estaba ansiosa.

-Sin embargo… hay un par de cosas que no me satisfacen aún…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-He visto unas sombras en la zona del habla que seguramente fueron provocadas por golpes… hematomas… y tendremos que ver como evoluciona…

-Por eso no habla…

-Es posible… pero entender, entiende… lo importante es ver como evoluciona, detective, y sobre todo, no desesperarse… es mejor haber podido rescatarlo con vida, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate.

-Y también hay muchos golpes que pudieron afectar la zona de la columna y su movilidad… pero eso tiene chance de solucionarse con un poco de rehabilitación…

-Muy bien, se lo comunicaré al resto de la familia…

-Escuche… yo se que están muy ansiosos, pero deben respetar sus tiempos… él está entre algodones ahora… se siente extraño, entiende que algo le sucedió pero probablemente no pueda recordar todo debido al shock…

-Pero eso es momentáneo…

-Esperemos que sí…

-Gracias, doctor…

-Me alegra poder darle buenas noticias…- dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

* * *

Cuando Kate entró a la habitación, lo encontró despierto, más relajado que la última vez que lo había visto y tomando la mano de Alexis.

Kate se acercó a verlo y él la miró, inspiró hondo y una lágrima, que todos supieron era de emoción, se deslizó por su mejilla…

* * *

**Tengo que reconocer que la idea era que perdiera momentáneamente la memoria, pero valoro mi vida, porque quiero seguir escribiendo! Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate sonrió cuando vio a la enfermera quitando el suero del brazo de Rick y él cerrando brevemente los ojos, como si se sintiera en libertad…

Habían pasado tres días desde que se había despertado, sus heridas estaban mejor y él se sentía mejor, pero todavía no había podido hablar y eso lo tenía algo nervioso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Kate y él sonrió.

Rick asintió, e hizo lo que hacía todas las veces en que ella le preguntaba algo. Abrió la boca, movió los labios y luego suspiró con frustración.

-No te pongas nervioso... sabes que es peor así...

Rick negó con la cabeza y cerró ambos puños cada vez más frustrado.

-Tranquilo, amor… te recuperarás… no me di cuenta de ofrecértelo… ¿quieres escribir?

Rick negó con la cabeza y se acomodó de costado. Cerró los ojos con impotencia y luego lanzó una especie de quejido.

-Hey… ¿Estás enojado? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Cuando Rick negó con la cabeza, Kate sonrió. Se acercó suavemente y besó su nariz. Él sonrió con tristeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le alcanzara un anotador y un bolígrafo.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo ella y él se acomodó para escribir.

Escribió y ella se quedó esperándolo a que terminara, no quería ponerlo más ansioso.

Rick le extendió el anotador y Kate leyó: _"Cansado de no poder"_

-Rick… estás vivo… el médico dice que podrás recuperarte… solo tienes que tener paciencia…

Rick le pidió el anotador y siguió. Escribió algunas frases y ella esperó a leer todo lo que él quería decir.

"_¿Qué me pasó?" "¿No íbamos a casarnos?" "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" "¿Por qué no me dicen nada?" "¿Realmente voy a mejorar?"_

Kate se mordió el labio, evidentemente él no recordaba nada. Se sentó, tomó su mano y pudo apreciar la vista de Rick, fija en sus labios…

-Escucha… seguramente no recuerdas nada…

Rick negó con la cabeza y alzó las cejas, preguntándole por qué…

-Nosotros… íbamos a casarnos, venías conduciendo y parece que tuviste un accidente…- dijo algo nerviosa, tenía miedo de estar dándole demasiada información…

Rick tomó el anotador y escribió: _"¿Parece? ¿No sabes?"_

-Ya te contaré los detalles… no es bueno que si no recuerdas, yo te de toda la información de golpe… estuviste perdido unas horas… y apareciste así…

Rick la miró con desconfianza y escribió: _"¿Dónde estamos?"_

-En Boston…- dijo Kate y vio como Rick alzaba las cejas.

"_¿Cómo?"_

-Ya te lo dije, amor… es demasiada información… el médico dice que irás recordando… que puede ser por el shock…

"_Ya oí eso antes. No es creíble"_

Kate sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar a lo que él se refería.

-Ese fue otro tema… evidentemente tú sí tienes algunas lagunas…

"_No puedo hablar, no puedo recordar."_

-Te recuperarás de todo eso…

"_Quiero estar solo. Necesito pensar."_

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo ella y lo vio asentir- espero que no estés enojado conmigo… yo solo quiero que estés bien… estoy deseando poder llevarte a casa y recuperar nuestra vida… te extraño… mi cuerpo te extraña…- dijo ella y apretó su mano pero cuando se inclinó sobre él, Rick se movió un poco, algo incómodo y ella no quiso insistir- te amo…- le dijo y salió.

* * *

Kate salió de la habitación un poco preocupada y recibió una llamada de Ryan.

-¿Castle pudo decirte algo?

-No… todavía no puede hablar y cuando se nos ocurrió que escribiese me di cuenta de que no recuerda nada… al menos por ahora…

-¿Quieres decir que no tiene idea de qué le pasó?

-Yo confío en que recordará… solo necesita volver a la vida normal…

-¿Te refieres a la boda? ¿La luna de miel?

-Kev… ¿te parece que yo estoy para festejos? No… me refiero a llevármelo a casa, que esté entre sus cosas, conmigo, con Martha y Alexis…

-Entiendo… pero claramente tendrá que ser en el más absoluto secreto… si él está en peligro, es imposible saber si volverán para matarlo…

-Es cierto… dime… ¿averiguaron algo del auto que lo sacó de la carretera?

-Estamos investigando el tipo de pintura… lo único que sabemos es que es de una camioneta… negra…

-¿Tipo FBI?

-De esas…

-Bien… ¿testigos?

-Por ahora no… pero seguiremos intentando… el jefe Brady está muy comprometido…

-Lo llamaré para agradecerle…

-Sí… bueno, si hay novedades te llamaré…

Kate cortó la comunicación y vio venir a Martha.

-¿Alexis?

-Se quedó en el hotel, estaba muy cansada…

-Bien… Martha, ¿te molestaría cubrirme aquí?

-No, para nada… ¿pasó algo?

-Creo que me iré a descansar…

-¿Sí? ¿qué me estás ocultando?- para Martha era raro que Kate no quisiera quedarse.

-Nada… bueno… Rick no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó… y está deprimido… yo creo que piensa que le ocultamos cosas… no he podido darle tantos datos…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el médico me pidió que no lo fuerce… tú sabes que estoy desesperada por saber que pasó… y si todavía está en peligro, pero no quiero causar un daño mayor…

-Entiendo… y él se enojó contigo…

-Algo así…

-No te preocupes… me quedaré, aprovecha para descansar…

* * *

Cuando Martha entró en la habitación, encontró a Rick tirando de sus vendas de la cara…

-Hey, chico… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Rick la miró con fastidio.

-Sé que no puedes hablar, pero por favor… oír puedes… ¿no te das cuenta de que todos estamos intentando ayudarte? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

"_Vergüenza"_

-¿Tienes vergüenza de mí? Soy tu madre…

Rick negó con la cabeza.

"_Kate"_

-¿Cómo puedes tener vergüenza de ella? Es la mujer que más te ha amado… y yo he conocido a todas…

"_No soy el que era. No lo seré nunca más"_

-Richard…- dijo Martha y tomó su mano- me apena mucho que pienses así… tú eres de los que lucha por lo que quiere… esto fue solo un escollo en tu camino…

"_No puedo recordar. ¿Puedes contarme?"_

-El médico no quiere…

"_Mentira"_

-No… es la verdad… no deberías desconfiar… tanto Kate como yo estamos tratando de hacer todo lo necesario para que vuelvas a ser el de siempre…

Rick sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

"_Hambre"_

-Le diré a la enfermera… seguramente te traerán algo… eso es bueno, hijo…

Rick la miró con desconfianza, por alguna razón, le costaba creer que tanto su madre como Kate le estuviesen diciendo la verdad… ¿y si no se restablecía nunca más? ¿Y si Kate se quedaba a su lado por compasión? No… él no permitiría eso… nunca…

* * *

**Algo de drama que considero necesario, tampoco es que Rick pueda despertar e ir a su casa sin más... pero me conocen, se solucionará. Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Kate entró a la habitación del hotel, se sorprendió de ver a Alexis desayunando…

-Hey…- dijo Alexis, también sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a descansar un rato…- dijo Kate casi sin mirarla y se dejó caer en la cama aún revuelta.

-¿Quieres comer algo? No voy a poder terminarlo, está rico…- dijo Alexis.

-No, gracias… solo quiero… dormir un poco…

-Kate… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada…

-En serio… ¿hubo algún problema con papá?

-No es nada, Alexis… él está bien… estará bien…- dijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Entonces?

-Está raro conmigo… siento que me rechaza un poco… creo que piensa que no le estoy contando todo lo que pasa…

-Bueno, no estés mal… pero ¿él no recuerda lo que pasó?

-No… por ahora… y el médico no me deja hablarle demasiado… cree que podría ser contraproducente…

-Se le pasará… ¿quieres que hable con él?

Kate no contestó. Solo se tapó la cara con la almohada y a Alexis le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que lloraba. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Sentía que se le caían las lágrimas, pero no podría reconfortarla si lloraba a la par de ella…

-Kate…- dijo Alexis con voz temblorosa, tratando de no llorar- escucha… has pasado por mucho… todos lo hemos hecho, pero tú… tú eres la que peor la ha pasado… si esto es una descarga, bienvenido sea… pero sino… lloras un rato y listo…

-No tengo idea de qué es…- Kate levantó la cara de la almohada y Alexis sintió que lloraría con ella, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la quería hasta ese momento… no es que no la quisiera, pero pensó que era algo más transitivo, que la quería a través de su padre.

-Más allá de todo… tengo que pedirte disculpas…

-Ya hablamos de eso, Lex… por suerte, yo pude seguir buscándolo… y no te culpo por haber perdido las esperanzas, a veces me pregunto por qué no las perdí yo también…

-Eso es cierto… pero no hablaba de eso… quiero decir… me refería a otra cosa…

-¿A qué?

-Yo… tú me caíste bien desde el principio, pero hubo tantas idas y vueltas… y luego de lo que te pasó… el día del atentado… me puse en contra… no quería saber nada de que mi padre estuviese tan enamorado de ti… me parecía que tú no lo querrías nunca lo suficiente…

-No lo sabía…- dijo Kate algo turbada por el comentario.

-Pero desde que pudieron solucionar sus problemas y estar juntos, tengo que reconocer que volví a sentir lo mismo que al principio… y hoy me di cuenta de que te quiero mucho, Kate… y no hay nadie más que tú que yo quisiera que esté al lado de mi padre… ahora y para siempre…

-Lex…

-Por favor no dejes de luchar… aunque tuvieses que luchar contra él… necesito verte feliz con él, por él y también por ti… y por mí…- dijo y extendió los brazos.

Kate la abrazó con ternura, primero, pero luego sintió una emoción tan grande que comenzó a llorar otra vez y Alexis acarició suavemente su espalda, tratando de darle consuelo…

-Se suponía que debías dejar de llorar con ese comentario, no llorar más…- dijo y sonrió cuando Kate separó su cara de la de ella y sonrió con los ojos hinchados.

-Yo también te quiero mucho… supongo que siempre te quise, desde que te conocí… tan madura… casi una madre para tu padre…- dijo y sonrió, acariciando su cara.

-Espero que sea un cumplido…- dijo e hizo una mueca.

-Lo es… aunque a veces resulte una carga… aunque él está más maduro…

-Desde que está contigo…

-Es cierto… ¿qué sería de él sin nosotras?

* * *

Martha observó mientras Rick comía despacio, sin estar segura de si saboreaba la comida o no podía hacerlo más rápido…

Se quedó con él sin decir nada, por alguna razón creía que él prefería el silencio y aunque ella solía ser conversadora, lo respetó, y se limitó a acompañarla…

Al terminar, golpearon la puerta y Rick sonrió al ver a Alexis. La chica se acercó, besó a su padre y llamó a su abuela con una excusa.

Cuando salieron, Martha quiso saber qué ocurría.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Todavía deprimido?- preguntó Alexis.

-No pude sacarle mucho… pero no está bien…

-Kate tuvo una crisis recién… y yo la entiendo… aunque trate de entender a papá…

-Bueno… creo que todos tenemos motivos para estar un poco nerviosos… lo más importante es que estemos bien entre todos…

-Estoy de acuerdo… pero la vi mal a Kate… ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado?

-Tu padre también lo ha hecho…

-Pero no lo recuerda… y la hace a un costado…

-Escucha, Alexis… yo estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero no podemos hacer mucho… yo creo que solo el tiempo podrá hacer que nos asentemos, que tu padre mejore y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

-Ahí está el problema… las cosas podrían no ser como antes…

-¿Eso te dijo Kate?

-No… es lo que yo pienso…

-Tu padre… me dijo que tenía vergüenza… que temía no volver a ser el que era… y que la vergüenza que sentía, era por Kate…

-Pero…

-Sí, lo sé… yo le dije que ella lo ama y que seguro no le importa nada…

-Yo creo que tendremos que estar atentas… ninguno de los dos se merece sufrir más por cosas que no tienen sentido…- dijo Alexis.

* * *

Kate se tomó todo el día, decidió que era mejor que él descansara de verla y quizás la extrañara un poco antes de volver… recibió un llamado de Lanie y la médica se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Afortunadamente, se sentía un poco mejor luego de hablar Alexis pero la verdad era que todavía estaba un poco deprimida y aunque le daba vueltas al asunto, no entendía bien la reacción de Rick.

Se quedó sentada afuera mientras él cenaba, aún no lo había visto y aunque lo extrañaba, se quedó un rato sin poder evitar que los recuerdos la asaltaran…

Recordó cosas compartidas con él, peleas, cosas cotidianas, momentos intensos y románticos… y entonces decidió que quería intentar que él olvidara el enojo que tuviera y así pudieran compartir un rato juntos…

-Hey…- dijo al entrar y trató de sonreír, se sentía una tonta pero estaba nerviosa.

-Hey… miren quién llegó…- dijo Alexis y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick giró la cabeza y la miró. Se expresión estaba más suavizada y Kate rogó que se le hubiese pasado el enojo.

-Acaba de terminar de comer…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-¿Te gustó la comida? La pedí especialmente, me imaginé que quizás la disfrutarías…

Rick asintió levemente y miró a Alexis.

-Le gustó mucho, no sabía que habías pedido algo en especial…

-De hecho pregunté si podía hacerlo y me autorizaron…

-Bueno… abuela, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a comer algo y a descansar?- le dijo a Martha que miraba todo desde lejos, tratando de analizar los gestos tanto de Rick como de Kate.

* * *

Cuando Martha y Alexis se fueron, Kate se sentó en el sillón, al lado de la cama y lo observó. Él miraba hacia el frente, serio.

-Hablé con el médico… dice que en un par de días podremos volver a casa… y te podrás seguir atendiendo en forma ambulatoria en la clínica de New York… ¿estás contento?

Rick giró la cabeza y la miró. Su expresión era algo más fría de lo que ella podría llegar a asimilar…

"_No hablo, no recuerdo, ¿para qué me enviarán a casa?"_ escribió en el anotador y Kate suspiró con resignación…

* * *

**Bueno, seguirá recuperándose en casa... veremos que hace Kate para disipar sus inseguiridades. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate llevó a Alexis para que firmara el último papel y luego se reunió con Rick y Martha, que las esperaban en la habitación.

Martha advirtió que el clima estaba tenso y luego de ayudarlo a vestirse, fingió que tenía cosas que hacer en el hotel, que ya había abandonado.

-Mi padre te ha dejado un abrazo enorme… tenía cosas que hacer en New York, se tomó el último vuelo de anoche…- dijo Kate en tono casi formal.

Rick le hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. La notó rara, cansada… la extrañaba tanto… y también estaba tan fastidiado de sentirse y verse mal…

-¿Tienes todo?- dijo ella luego de un rato.

Rick asintió y cuando Kate lo ayudó a pasarse a la silla de ruedas, él cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma de su perfume impregnando su nariz. Se había mantenido a distancia esos días, y ella no había insistido. Con suerte se había cansado y, al menos, no le tendría lástima…

Kate apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó los ojos unos instantes, necesitaba el contacto, y como él estaba de espaldas, se sintió libre.

-Vamos…- dijo en voz baja y empujó la silla mientras colocaba el bolso sobre el regazo de Rick.

Martha los esperaba afuera y cuando salían, se reunieron con Alexis.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó la mayor de las Castle y Alexis asintió.

-Aquí tengo todo… las derivaciones, los turnos, ya está todo arreglado…- dijo y le extendió el sobre a Kate.

-Alexis… yo no… no sé si puedo con esto…- dijo Kate algo angustiada y Martha tomó su mano.

-Claro que puedes… no te desanimes, querida…- dijo Martha y Rick giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-Creo que iré a buscar un taxi…- dijo ella y Martha miró a Rick con algo de resentimiento.

-¿Qué te propones hacer con esta pobre mujer?- le dijo con rabia cuando Kate desapareció y miró a Alexis, que sacudía la cabeza, reprobando su conducta.

-Dime que no la dejarás escapar, con lo que luchaste para estar con ella…- dijo Alexis y Rick suspiró, mirando en dirección a donde ella había salido.

* * *

El trayecto en el taxi fue bastante ameno, Alexis comenzó a contarle cosas a su padre y Kate no tuvo necesidad de hablar demasiado. Ella reconocía que ambas mujeres Castle estaban haciendo lo posible por distraerla de las evasivas de Rick…

Cuando se subieron al avión, Rick hizo el intento de pedirle a Alexis que se sentara a su lado pero la joven no facilitó las cosas y se sentó delante de él, junto a Martha. Kate se acomodó a su lado y con algo de seriedad, ajustó su cinturón y luego el de ella.

Lo miró un momento, todavía quedaban algunas cicatrices, pero Rick estaba volviendo a ser el que era, al menos físicamente… o mejor dicho, en apariencia, todavía restaba la rehabilitación para caminar, que recuperara la memoria y, según el médico, el habla vendría junto con eso…

Kate apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y entrecerró los ojos. No tenía caso que intentara conversar con él, no había anotador cerca y él no tenía intenciones de escucharla, seguramente.

Se quedó dormida casi al instante y cuando Rick, al notar que estaba quieta, inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, ella se movió y giró la cabeza hacia él, dormida…

Rick la miró en detalle… ahora que la tenía cerca y se sentía libre, pudo constatar algunas ojeras, e incluso arrugas nuevas, que seguramente eran producto de su preocupación y falta de sueño…

Deseó tener el coraje de acariciarla, de pedirle que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, como había hecho las pocas veces que habían viajado juntos como pareja…

La recordó sonriente, la última vez que se habían despertado bromeando y luego sintió como si una espina se le clavara en el corazón cuando la imaginó, vestida de novia, llorando por él… buscándolo...

Sacudió la cabeza y sintió algunas lágrimas luchando por salir y se removió inquieto en el asiento.

-¿Rick?- dijo ella en seguida, despierta, atenta a él.

Rick apoyó una mano sobre la de ella y la palmeó, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien… pero cuando quiso quitarla, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se lo impidió.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse sintiendo la suavidad de su mano. Kate siguió durmiendo, pero sin soltarlo…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, sintió una caricia en su cara y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Kate, inclinada sobre él.

Alzó las cejas sin comprender y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Dios, la extrañaba demasiado…

-Debes tomar la medicación…- dijo y le extendió el frasco y un vaso de agua.

Rick obedeció y luego, cuando la azafata volvió a pasar, Rick llamó la atención de Kate y tomó su móvil.

_"Tengo hambre",_ garabateó en la pantalla y Kate le pidió algo para comer…

Mientras esperaban, Rick volvió a escribir algo…

_"Gracias por todo"_, _"No hace falta que te quedes conmigo en casa"_,_ "Te ves cansada"_.

Kate se tomó unos segundos para responder y lo miró con expresión sombría.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿No eres tú, soy yo?

Rick negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es tu forma amable de decirme que no quieres estar más conmigo?- insistió ella.

_"Es mi forma de protegerte" "No volveré a ser el de antes"_

-Por supuesto que no… te han pasado cosas… nos han pasado cosas…

_"Por eso lo digo" "No quiero ser una carga" "Ese no es el futuro que me imagino"_

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué te imaginas? ¿Cada uno por su lado?

Rick asintió sin mirarla.

-¿En serio? Escúchame bien, Castle…- le dijo y acercó su cara a la de él, su tono era firme pero había en sus ojos tanto amor, a pesar de la desilusión…

Rick parpadeó incómodo y ella se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir…

-Tú no vas a decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer… me quedaré a tu lado lo que sea necesario y cuando te pongas bien… cuando puedas moverte, hablar y recuerdes lo que pasó, tendremos una conversación y podrás echarme de tu vida… pero antes no… así que… si me quieres echar, lo único que puedes hacer es trabajar y mejorarte…

Dicho esto, se aflojó el cinturón, tocó el hombro de Alexis que escuchaba música y le pidió que cambiaran el lugar.

-Te dejaré un poco de aire…- le dijo con controlada paciencia y Rick suspiró sintiéndose culpable pero admirándola en cierta forma…

Cuando Alexis se sentó a su lado, sacudió la cabeza y le habló por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le hiciste, papá?

Martha, que se había quedado dormida, abrió los ojos cuando Kate se acomodó a su lado y tomó su mano, tratando de reconfortarla...

* * *

**Parece que Rick está decidido, pero Kate también lo está... ¿quién ganará? No se preocupen, no falta mucho para que las cosas comiencen a encaminarse... un poco más de paciencia, y gracias por leer! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Alexis empujó la silla de ruedas de su padre y entraron al loft. Kate entró directamente a la habitación para dejar el bolso.

Martha le hizo señas a Alexis y Rick las observó.

Cuando Kate volvió, las miró sin comprender.

-Katherine…- dijo Martha ceremoniosa- quería comentarte que Alexis y yo nos iremos unos días a los Hamptons…

-Martha…- dijo Kate sorprendida.

-Dejamos todo hecho un desastre… salimos corriendo con todo lo que ocurrió y además creemos que es esencial que ustedes pasen un tiempo a solas… para que puedan recuperar la rutina… serán pocos días, pero sabemos que son necesarios…

Rick hizo el intento de hablar y se sintió frustrado.

-Pero… - dijo Kate- ustedes saben que Rick no quiere…

-Aquí no nos estamos fijando en lo que papá quiere, Kate…- intervino Alexis- sino en lo que realmente corresponde… sé que te estamos dejando una dura tarea, pero te conocemos… tu podrás con esto...- dijo y sonrió.

-Como quieran, de todas maneras, no pensaba irme…- dijo y miró a Rick con resolución.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron y besaron a Rick. Él tomó la mano de Alexis e intentó retenerla, pero Alexis le sonrió con algo de tristeza y lo dejó.

Una vez que se fueron, Kate lo miró a lo lejos y él suspiró.

-Bueno, parece que nos dejaron solos…- dijo y se mordió el labio- ¿quieres comer algo o prefieres acostarte?

Rick levantó un solo dedo y Kate asintió.

-Bien… te prepararé algo- dijo mientras remangaba su camisa.

Él la siguió con su mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Ella cumpliría su promesa y se quedaría ahí con él, y encima su madre y Alexis habían complicado más las cosas…

Kate le preparó un sándwich que sabía que le gustaría, porque solían comerlo juntos de vez en cuando y le acercó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Rick le hizo una reverencia y ella lo miró incómoda.

-Creo que iré a tu estudio, te dejaré comer tranquilo…

Pero él levantó su mano y le hizo señas de que se sentara en el sillón, frente a él.

Kate no dijo nada, solo se sentó, dispuesta a comer su sándwich y cuando él la miró, bajó la vista…

Era increíble, tan acostumbrados que estaban a compartir el silencio, lo incómodos que este silencio los hacía sentir…

* * *

Una vez que terminaron, Kate levantó las cosas y las llevó a la cocina. Rick se movió como pudo y deslizó su silla hasta la habitación.

Kate lo observó de lejos para asegurarse de que no tendría problemas y una vez que se quedó sola, sintió que no podía contener las lágrimas.

Lloró un buen rato, mientras terminaba de acomodar la cocina y luego le golpeó la puerta. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando algo en su ordenador.

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo ya repuesta, tratando de que su expresión sombría no sobresaliera.

Rick negó con la cabeza y Kate asintió.

-Iré a ducharme… - le dijo y él asintió.

La vio perderse por la puerta del baño y volvió a lo que hacía. Ella dejó la puerta entreabierta, por las dudas, por si él necesitaba algo y Rick ponderó la idea de acercarse… espiarla… si de algo no se cansaba era de mirarla… sin embargo se rió de su atrevimiento… la espiaría, ¿y luego qué?

Trató de olvidarse, se distrajo leyendo su correo electrónico y cuando ella salió del baño, sintió que la boca se le secaba…

Allí estaba Kate, con una toalla enroscada alrededor del cuerpo, su cabello goteando, distraída, buscando quién sabe qué en la habitación…

Rick trató de disimular, pero sintió que sus ojos estaban pegados a ella. Ella que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y seguía en lo suyo…

_"Dios… sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida"_ pensó Rick y Kate lo miró. Se retrajo un poco, casi con timidez y él inspiró hondo.

Rick tipeó algo en su ordenador y giró el monitor para que ella leyera…

_"Siento incomodarte"_

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella- no es que no esté acostumbrada a que me mires, pero me resulta bizarro tu rechazo y luego esto…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Encontró la crema que buscaba y comenzó a frotar suavemente sus piernas. Rick la miraba cada tanto, queriendo ocultar su interés detrás del monitor, pero Kate sabía que él la observaba y muy en el fondo, estaba satisfecha de haber logrado que él reaccionara un poco…

Se encerró en el baño y salió vestida. Él no hizo ningún gesto, pero ella supo que estaba algo desilusionado…

-Bien…- dijo y se frotó las manos- vamos a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación…

Rick puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó con desagrado. Kate arrastró la silla hasta la cama y se paró frente a él.

-Dame las manos…- le dijo y él las extendió hacia adelante.

Con una fuerza increíble, Kate lo hizo levantar. Lo esperó hasta que sus piernas dejaron de temblar y cuando Rick quiso acordar, la tenía de la cintura, para poder sostenerse y su cara estaba tan cerca que casi no podía contenerse de besarla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella casi mareada por su cercanía.

Rick asintió y miró sus labios. Kate dio un paso hacia atrás y él la siguió, con paso tembloroso, aferrado a ella. Muy despacio, caminaron alrededor de la cama y cuando llegaron a la otra punta, Kate le sonrió, estaba orgullosa.

Él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, agitado y sonrió también…

-Estarás bien pronto…- le dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos- y podrás quitarme de encima… si eso es lo que quieres, yo no me resistiré…

Rick cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Ven, tómame del cuello, vamos acostarte…- le dijo y Rick desplazó sus brazos muy despacio para mantener el equilibrio.

Kate se inclinó un poco y Rick trastabilló, cayendo a la cama y ella sobre él. Rick cerró los ojos cuando sintió la electricidad a través de todo su cuerpo y ella se quedó allí un momento, mirándolo a los ojos de cerca.

-¿Te lastimé?- le preguntó y luego miró sus labios con ansiedad.

_"No, amor… yo te lastimé a ti"_ pensó Rick mientras negaba con la cabeza… y trataba de que su reacción a ella no se le notara...

Kate se perdió en sus ojos un instante, intentando decodificar sus emociones y muy en el fondo, logró ver algo del Castle que él solía ser...

* * *

**Hay veces en que el amor, como el deseo, no pueden ocultarse o taparse con otras cosas... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick humedeció sus labios y Kate pestañeó, algo incómoda. Él se movió un poco, indeciso y ella apoyó su cabeza, de costado, su oreja sobre el pecho de él.

Sintió el corazón acelerado y no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que él hiciera lo posible, su cuerpo no podía rechazarla.

Kate sintió la respiración forzada de él.

-Lo siento…- dijo y volvió a mirarlo.

Él deslizó sus dedos y acarició su mejilla y luego sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza. Movió sus labios. Nada…

-¿Quieres escribir?- dijo y él asintió.

Kate se levantó como pudo y lo hizo incorporar a él para quedar sentado. Le trajo un block de hojas y un bolígrafo.

"_No me lastimaste"_

-Bien… que suerte…- dijo ella con desilusión.

"_Siento que mi madre y Alexis se hayan ido"_

-Sí… yo también… sé que no quieres que me quede pero no puedo hacer otra cosa…

"_No es eso"_

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Crees que te tengo lástima? ¿Qué me cansaré de ti?

"_Lo harás tarde o temprano"_

-No puedo creer que seas tan básico, Castle… no voy a discutir contigo… no creo que te haga falta una explicación de todo lo que siento por ti y vengo sintiendo hace años…

"_Sin dudas… eso lo sé"_

-¿Por qué piensas que se esfumará de la noche a la mañana?

"_Porque así será"_

-No tienes idea de lo que dices… pero no importa… recuerda lo que te dije en el avión… si mejoras, podrás echarme… sino, tendrás que soportarme…- dijo ella y se acercó a donde Rick guardaba su ropa, extrajo un pijama de seda de su estante y se acercó- ¿quieres bañarte?

Rick negó con la cabeza.

"_Estoy muy cansado"_

-Bien… puede ser que los calmantes te den sueño… ven aquí, te ayudaré a cambiarte…

Rick negó con la cabeza.

-No seas un niño malcriado… tienes que cambiarte, esa ropa es incómoda para dormir.

"_Intentaré hacerlo solo"_

-Bien… adelante…- dijo Kate sin moverse.

"_Déjame solo"_

-No… no te dejaré… tengo miedo de que no puedas…

Rick puso los ojos en blanco y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para que ella le quitara la chomba.

Kate se la quitó y ella notó que él se quedaba mirándola.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

"_Me duele la espalda"_ escribió él.

-Déjame ver…- dijo ella y se arrodilló detrás de él- no se ve que haya nada raro… solo algunas cicatrices- agregó y deslizó sus dedos por su espalda, sus labios muriendo de deseos de besarlo.

Kate deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros de él y le hizo algunos masajes. Rick se encontró apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, relajado, recordando las veces que ella había hecho eso cuando él se lo pedía…

Continuó masajeando un buen rato y luego se detuvo y le dio un beso en la base del cuello. Se levantó y buscó la parte de arriba del pijama.

Rick estiró los brazos y luego ella se colocó enfrente de él para poder abotonarlo…

-Bien…- dijo y lo empujó un poco para que se acostara- ahora la parte de abajo.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos con resignación y se inclinó hacia abajo para desabotonar el pantalón.

-Ahora necesito que te levantes un poco para poder quitarlo…- dijo ella y él, haciendo un esfuerzo, se levantó unos milímetros y ella tiró del pantalón y se lo quitó.

Kate se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Todo ese intercambio entre ellos lo había estimulado un poco y se sintió orgullosa de que, a pesar de todo, hubiera podido comprobarlo.

Se agachó, buscó el pantalón y se lo puso. Él estuvo atento y se levantó apenas para permitirle que lo subiera.

Kate lo miró y sonrió.

-Listo…- dijo y él la miró con algo de timidez- ven aquí…- le dijo y él se volvió a poner de pie con dificultad, pero esta vez sus piernas no tambalearon como al principio- sostente de mí, abriré la cama así puedes acostarte.

Kate abrió la cama y luego lo hizo sentar y acomodó sus piernas para luego cubrirlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.

Entonces se agachó un poco para encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche y él no pudo evitar mirarla, pero con tanta mala suerte que ella se dio cuenta y alzó las cejas.

-Escúchame bien, Rick…- le dijo Kate- yo no tengo problemas en que me mires… digo, a estas alturas, tú y yo, de no ser por lo que pasó, estaríamos casados…- dijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta- pero si… si realmente no quieres saber nada conmigo, si realmente te mantienes en eso de no darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro… si realmente piensas que podrás vivir sin mi…- dijo y comenzó a llorar y él sintió que también lloraba- entonces… entonces no me busques… porque yo tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, de abrazarte, de besarte, de hacer el amor… pero te respeto… ¡maldición!- dijo con rabia.

Quiso irse, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca. Tenía los ojos húmedos y él bajó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con ella.

-Quiero irme… deseo con todas mis fuerzas irme… pero te amo y me quedaré aquí… no pienses que no puedo contratar una enfermera para que te cuide… me estoy quedando por ti…

Rick sacudió la cabeza y ella lo miró con frialdad.

-Déjame… si necesitas algo, envíame un mensaje… estaré en… cualquier lado que no sea aquí…- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

Rick la observó irse y cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas cayeron y se las secó con la manga del pijama. Como pudo se colocó de costado y cerró los ojos…

* * *

Intentó dormir con todas sus fuerzas pero las palabras que Kate le había dicho le resonaron en la cabeza.

Luego de un buen rato, tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje.

"_¿Puedes venir?"_

"_¿Qué necesitas?"_

"_Compañía"_

"_Te acordaste tarde"_

"_Lo sé"_

"_Descansa"_

"_No puedo"_

"_¿Te sientes culpable? Me alegra. Era hora"_

"_Por favor"_

"_Si no necesitas nada, preferiría descansar"_

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_En la habitación de Alexis"_

"_Por favor, ven aquí"_

"_No"_

"_¿Puedes traerme un vaso de leche tibia?"_

"_Es una excusa, pero no me sentiré culpable por no llevártelo"_

Rick sonrió. Al menos volvería a verla. No tenía idea de lo que le diría, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba que ella estuviese cerca…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ella golpeó la puerta y cuando entró, Rick estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Abrió la boca, y agradeció estar mudo porque no habría sabido qué decir… ella vestía un camisolín color rojo muy corto y con detalles de encaje bordados… y sobre él, una bata de raso del mismo color, un poco más larga, abierta…

-Aquí tienes… - le dijo levantando el vaso. Rick no se preocupó por ocultar su interés, y ella se acercó despacio hasta que llegó a su lado y le ofreció el vaso.

Rick le indicó la mesa de noche y Kate lo depositó allí.

-Que tengas buenas noches…- le dijo y cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio que él gesticulaba y se volvió- ¿qué?

Él tomó el block de hojas y escribió.

"_Me estás haciendo sufrir"_

-Bien… me alegra…- le dijo provocativa.

"_La palabra increíble te queda corta"_

-¿Me estás seduciendo?- le preguntó divertida.

"_Tú me estás buscando"_

-¿Yo? No… para nada… me vestí así para mí… no pensaba venir, tú me llamaste, ¿recuerdas?, quise estrenar este conjunto que tenía empacado para nuestra luna de miel… no creo que te moleste…- dijo y cuando estaba por irse, él volvió a escribir.

"_Quédate conmigo. No necesitas irte a otra habitación. Podemos compartir la cama."_

-Olvídalo… no quiero tentarme…

"_Por favor"_

-No, Castle…- dijo y él suspiró.

"_Te necesito cerca"_

Kate lo miró e inspiró hondo. Tenía tantas ganas de quedarse que el cuerpo le dolía… pero era peligroso. Sobre todo si Rick intentaba algo, ella le seguía la corriente y luego se arrepentía…

* * *

**¿Quién está desesperado ahora? Kate está haciendo las cosas bien... y Rick no está pudiendo controlarse... gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate sacudió la cabeza, indecisa.

-De verdad no te entiendo…- le dijo y él bajó la vista, ella tenía razón.

"_Prometo portarme bien"_

-¿Qué eres un niño?- suspiró con fastidio- está bien…- dijo y se movió hacia la cama, para acostarse del que habitualmente era su lado.

"_Gracias"_

Rick sonrió y ella estuvo a punto de devolverle la sonrisa. Pero siguió fingiendo fastidio. Se acostó, se tapó con la sábana y se quedó mirando el techo.

Él la observó medio de costado un momento y luego la imitó.

-Buenas noches…- dijo y lo miró, él sonrió y asintió.

Kate cerró los ojos. Las emociones fluían por su cuerpo y pretendía permanecer sin reaccionar frente a él. Era mejor… no es que tuviera un plan, pero pretendía que él razonara un poco, que se diera cuenta de que estar separados sería un error…

Rick recordó todas las veces en que había compartido su cama con Kate. La primera vez que habían estado juntos, esa noche maravillosa en que ella lo había ido a buscar, arrepentida y le había confesado sus sentimientos…

Recordó el tono bajo de su voz cuando le hablaba al oído, su mirada intensa, el olor de su piel. Y también recordó que la tenía allí, del otro lado de la cama, deseándolo y él era un trapo viejo, lleno de cicatrices y que apenas podía moverse…

Se sintió desconsolado. Incomprendido… ella no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Su intimidad había sido increíble en el pasado, y él no pensaba arruinar todo eso, al menos quería que ella lo recordara en su mejor momento, no hecho un despojo…

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando. No podía reprimirse. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida a esto? Y encima estaba ese blanco en su memoria… ese blanco que le ayudaría a entender, aunque sea, un poco más…

Trató de calmarse, pero era demasiado tarde, Kate se había dado cuenta.

La sintió acercarse y muy en el fondo se alegró. La necesitaba demasiado…

-Hey… ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó con suavidad, los rastros de indiferencia habían desaparecido, al menos allí.

Rick negó con la cabeza, intentando calmarse y ella deslizó un dedo y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Estás bien, Rick… estás vivo y te pondrás bien… ya verás…- le dijo.

Rick negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando, no podía reprimirse.

-Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer…- le dijo ella casi con desesperación.

Él volvió a negar y Kate suspiró. La miró de cerca, sus ojos recorriendo sus facciones y levantó su mano, tocando su mejilla suavemente, casi con respeto. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y tembló casi imperceptiblemente. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y él miró sus labios.

Kate se inclinó sobre él sin pensarlo. Lo besó tiernamente, no era su intención molestarlo ni provocarlo, sino recordarle…

Cuando Kate separó sus labios de los de él, Rick sonrió casi con timidez y palmeó su hombro. Kate comprendió lo que quería y apoyó su cabeza allí…

Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, él boca arriba y ella apoyada sobre su hombro.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó al sentirlo moverse y respirar con dificultad. En la oscuridad notó que seguía dormido, pero su respiración era irregular. Parecía que estuviese discutiendo con alguien, aunque, por supuesto, no hablaba…

Kate lo observó un momento y pensó en despertarlo. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y cuando iba a hablar…

-Kate…- escuchó en un tono bajo, casi un susurro. Kate abrió los ojos. ¿Había posibilidad de que se hubiera imaginado eso?

-Rick…- dijo todavía insegura.

-Kate…- volvió a escuchar en el mismo tono y lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Rick… ¡hablaste!- le dijo y él enfocó sus ojos en los de ella.

Intentó hablar, pero todo lo que pudo fue suspirar.

-Tenías una pesadilla…

Rick movió sus labios y Kate sintió que hacía fuerza con él.

-Algo… así…- lo escuchó decir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rick… estás hablando… amor…- le dijo y se arrodilló a su lado.

Asintió, estaba fatigado, cada palabra le costaba horrores…

-Sí…- dijo con trabajo y ella sonrió feliz.

-¿Soñaste algo que te hizo recordar?

Rick negó con la cabeza y buscó el block de hojas. Kate se inclinó sobre él y encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su nariz. La tentación de tenerla tan cerca casi provocándolo…

Kate se movió un poco para dejarlo escribir.

"_Me cuesta mucho"_

-Sí… lo sé… pero puedes hablar… ya podrás hablar mejor… pero pudiste hacerlo…

-Sí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café, un té?

-Té…- dijo y volvió a sonreír, estaba orgulloso de su avance.

-Ya vengo…- dijo y cuando saltó de la cama, Rick la acarició con la mirada y suspiró.

-Dios…- dijo cuando ella se fue.

* * *

Rick se quedó un rato tranquilo, ejercitando algunos sonidos. Tratando de recordar lo que había soñado… sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando algunas imágenes de su sueño volvieron…

Kate apareció un momento después con el té…

-Gracias…- dijo y ella le hizo una reverencia.

-Le puse miel… te hará sentir mejor…

-Se sentó a su lado y lo miró, aún sorprendida y feliz.

-¿Pudiste recordar algo?

-Sí…

-¿Algo del accidente?

"_Hablábamos por teléfono" _escribió él._  
_

¿Nosotros?

-Sí…

"_Yo estaba feliz. Iba por la ruta."_

-¿Entonces?

"_Una camioneta negra empezó a seguirme"_

-Una camioneta negra…- dijo Kate y recordó lo que había investigado.

"_Me asusté cuando se acercó demasiado y finalmente se adelantó"_

-¿Y qué pasó?

Rick sacudió la cabeza. _"No recuerdo nada más, solo mi angustia. Fuego… mucho fuego"_.

-Tranquilo… ya podrás recordar un poco más…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

-Sí…- dijo él y suspiró.

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Seguimos durmiendo?

-Sí…- repitió él y ella volvió a inclinarse para apagar la luz.

Lo sintió removerse debajo de ella y se quedó un momento allí, mirándolo en la oscuridad.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella suspiró, adivinando lo increíble que sería dejarse llevar y besarlo.

-Descansa…- dijo y se alejó un poco.

Rick cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al menos podía hablar, aunque fuera un poco… y ese era un avance... ¿sería una locura de su parte creer que podría recuperarse?

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se van encaminando, no podían seguir sufriendo como locos y Rick necesitaba volver a hablar, aunque sea de a poco! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick abrió los ojos y el sol le molestó. Se tapó la cara y sintió carraspera. Tosió un poco. Extendió su mano buscó a Kate. Nada…

Giró la cabeza y se la imaginó allí, mirándolo con esos ojos que, aunque ella no supiera, habían llenado sus fantasías durante todo el tiempo en que la amó y la relación no se concretaba…

Sintió que algo sucedía en aquel lugar de su cuerpo que casi tenía olvidado, o que había pretendido olvidar, porque se sentía extraño…

Sonrió un poco… el zorro pierde el pelo, pero no las mañas…

Recordó a Kate vistiendo ese camisolín rojo la noche anterior… un movimiento involuntario… sin tan solo… si estuviera seguro de que todo volviera a funcionar correctamente…

Suspiró, levantó las sábanas y alzó las cejas, no estaba mal para comenzar…

Ahora, si ella volviera vistiendo ese endemoniado camisolín… quizás… no… eso no pasaría… a pesar de todo el amor que le tenía, ella estaba enojada con justa razón… él la había alejado… aún cuando ella había sufrido tanto o más que él…

Pensó en enviarle un mensaje, quería verla… pero la puerta se abrió y Rick vio una bandeja, de inmediato la recordó entrando con las dos tazas de café, aquella mañana, luego de la tormenta…

-Buenos días…- la oyó decir, no… no podía tener tanta suerte, el camisolín había sido reemplazado por un par de jeans y una remera… estimulante, como todo lo que ella usaba… como ella…

-Hey…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… definitivamente no fue un sueño…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. Recordó cuando él le había hecho ese comentario, luego de su primera noche de amor…

-Puedes hablar…- continuó ella y él comprendió.

-Sí… poco…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… odiaba verte escribir…- dijo ella y le sacó la lengua cuando le acercaba la bandeja.

Rick alzó la ceja y tomó la bandeja.

-¿Ya… desayunaste?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… recién…- dijo ella y advirtió su interés- tenemos que ir a la clínica… tienes turno con tu nuevo médico…

-Estoy… cansado…- dijo él.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada… tu médico en Boston lo dejó en claro… respetar las indicaciones… y yo quiero que te recuperes, Rick…

-¿Para… irte?- preguntó él.

-Para que vuelvas a ser el de siempre…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso… no…- dijo solo él y tosió.

-Mejor te callas… toma el té…

-¿Té? Quiero… café…- protestó y Kate sonrió.

-Veamos al médico, quizás te autorice…

Rick tomó el té medio a desgano y terminó de desayunar rápidamente. Kate lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó al baño. Rick caminaba muy despacio y apoyado en ella, pero al menos lo hacía.

Ella lo dejó solo adentro, para que pudiera estar tranquilo, pero se quedó al lado de la puerta por las dudas…

Cuando él abrió la puerta estaba un poco pálido por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para manejarse solo y casi se dejó caer sobre ella que lo sostuvo.

-Ven… vamos a la cama…- le dijo ella sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estoy… cansado… para el sexo…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate lo miró de costado y lo sintió, por primera vez, más distendido. No quiso ilusionarse, Rick era muy terco cuando quería… pero ella lo era aún más…

Cuando llegaron a la cama ella lo giró para que pudiera acostarse y él se dejó caer, arrastrándola otra vez consigo…

-Creo que tendremos que practicar esto… si sigo cayendo sobre ti, te lastimaré…- le dijo con sus labios tan cerca que lo sentía respirar con dificultad.

-Sí…- dijo él, sus ojos focalizados en la boca de ella.

Rick fantaseó con que ella lo besara, pero Kate se levantó y lo miró.

-Descansa mientras te preparo la ropa…- le dijo y lo dejó allí…

Rick la observó ir y venir. Kate tardó un poco y cuando regresó le preguntó si estaba listo. Él asintió y ella le desabotonó el pijama.

-Podía… hacerlo…

-Solo… estoy apurada…- dijo e inspiró hondo cuando vio las cicatrices de su torso.

-Bien…- dijo él y se dejó vestir.

Kate terminó con la camisa y luego le quitó el pantalón. Le calzó sus jeans, las medias y los zapatos y lo hizo levantar para subirlos.

Rick entrecerró los ojos ante el roce involuntario de las manos de ella y rezó porque no se notara que estaba a la expectativa…

Kate pareció no inmutarse y mientras ajustaba su cinturón, él la sostuvo de los hombros.

-Listo…- dijo Kate y lo miró, queriendo soltarse para poder ir al médico.

-Gracias…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-Siempre…- dijo ella casi sin pensar y él sonrió, tocado por la respuesta y se inclinó para besar su frente.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta. La cercanía la afectaba demasiado…

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó él y ella asintió.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Kate empujaba la silla de ruedas de Rick para entrar a la clínica.

El médico no los hizo esperar, se veía interesado en atenderlos…

-Bienvenidos… Sr. Castle… Sra. Castle ¿verdad?- le dijo y extendió su mano a Kate.

-Sí…- dijo ella y Rick la miró de costado.

-Encantado de conocerlos…- dijo el médico.

Kate le contó lo que sabían, le extendió los certificados, la historia clínica de Rick y el médico se quedó analizando todo y charlando con ellos.

En determinado momento, se dio cuenta de que Rick estaba algo incómodo…

-Sra. Castle… ¿sería tan amable de esperarnos afuera un momento? Me gustaría charlar con su esposo un momento…

Kate se levantó y los dejó. Todavía se sentía shockeada por escucharlo a médico llamarla de esa forma…

-Bien, Richard… dígame que le incomoda…

-Ella… quiero decir… nosotros… yo… me siento incómodo…

-¿Quiere saber cuándo podrá tener relaciones sexuales con su mujer?

-No, no… sí, me he sentido extraño… siento que no podré… que no volveré a… funcionar…

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Doctor… siento que no estoy a la altura… que mí… que Kate se enamoró de otro hombre y… eso no ayuda…

-Richard… entienda que esto es un proceso, todo volverá a la normalidad… las cicatrices también irán desapareciendo, o no se verán tanto… además… ¿ella le dijo algo?

-No… para nada…- dijo Rick con tristeza, se había imaginado que el médico quizás lo comprendería…

-Tómese su tiempo… no se presione a sí mismo… pídale ayuda… si hay alguien que lo conoce, es ella… ¿o no?- dijo el médico y le guiñó el ojo.

Cuando salió, Kate lo esperaba afuera y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

Rick asintió sin demasiadas ganas y volvieron al loft.

-Te prepararé el baño…- dijo Kate y Rick bufó.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al baño. Un rato más tarde volvió.

-Listo… con sales y espuma, verás como podrás relajarte…- dijo y extendió la mano- ¿prefieres que te lleve al baño en la silla?

-Sí… estoy cansado…- dijo él y ella lo empujó.

Al llegar al baño, ella intentó ayudarlo…

-Yo puedo…- dijo Rick y Kate suspiró.

-Estaré afuera…- dijo ella.

Rick la miró cerrar la puerta y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Con todo el esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y terminó de desvestirse. Se sumergió en el agua tibia y sonrió, era placentero, después de todo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal voy? Espero que ya no estén tan tristes! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero a veces recuerdo que además de escribir, tengo una vida... jaja! Espero que les guste... no puedo creer que ya vamos por el capítulo 12...**

**Capítulo 12**

Rick cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Recuerdos de momentos compartidos con Kate lo invadieron. Se removió inquieto. Enfocó sus pensamientos. Él se conocía, sabía exactamente las cosas que lo estimulaban…

Recordó aquella noche, en la que estaban solos y ella lo había sorprendido allí mismo, haciendo un striptease… Rick recordó su sonrisa provocativa, sus ojos intensos, la forma en que sus caderas se movían al compás de la música, su piel suave, sus piernas largas y perfectas…

Deslizó la mano hacia abajo, algo es algo… suspiró. Tendría que concentrase más… o hablar con Kate y pedirle ayuda… pero eso lo pondría en evidencia y si las cosas salían mal… sería un gran desastre…

Cerró los ojos, se imaginó otra escena. Kate sobre él, hablándole, diciéndole cosas sucias al oído, colocándole las esposas, bailando para él… el truco de los cubos de hielo… no… no había caso…

Rick trató de estimularse con las manos pero el deseo se diluyó un poco… no era que él no funcionara, era su cabeza. Él estaba convencido de que no funcionaría…

-Rick…- escuchó y dio un respingo.

-Si…- dijo él cuando la vio entrar.

-Me prepararé algo para el almuerzo ¿tú quieres comer?

Rick pensó en pedirle que se reuniera con él, deslizó su mirada por ella, acariciándola, la deseó, pero se sintió sucio, poco atractivo y desechó la idea…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio al ver que como la espuma iba desapareciendo, él iba apareciendo.

-Lo siento… sí… prepárame algo… ya salgo…

-Necesitas… ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor…- dijo él sin pensar y ella sonrió.

Se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. Rick se incorporó despacio y cuando se puso de pie, Kate no pudo evitar mirarlo…

-Rick…- le dijo y se tapó la boca- por favor dime que no interrumpí un momento íntimo…- Rick miró hacia abajo y ahogó una carcajada.

-No…- dijo solamente y luego sonrió, orgulloso… no estaba en su plenitud, pero… lo suficiente como para no avergonzarse…

Kate desvió la mirada porque estaba comenzando a sentirse acalorada y sabía que quizás no era el momento indicado…

-Kate… yo…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No me digas nada… yo… siento haberte interrumpido…- dijo y buscó una toalla.

-Escúchame…- dijo él y la tomó del brazo- yo… me he sentido… extraño…

-¿Extraño?

-Siento que no todo… funciona bien…- y alzó la ceja.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella- ¿hablaste con el médico?

-Me dijo que… que era normal…

-Seguro que sí…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír- te sentirás mejor… mira todo lo que has avanzado…

-Sí…- dijo él con algo de tristeza.

-Sé que suena tonto, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo…- dijo y luego se mordió el labio, se sentía incómoda hablándole de eso a él…

-No… no lo necesito…- dijo cortante.

-Está bien…- dijo ella- te prepararé algo de comer…- agregó y lo dejó allí…

* * *

Rick salió del baño un rato después. La escuchó en la cocina, quizás lo esperaba con algo de comida, como había prometido. Decidió que iría allí solo, sin su ayuda… Caminó despacio hasta la cocina con su bata puesta, sosteniéndose de las paredes…

-Mírate… - dijo ella sonriendo- estás caminando solo…

Rick asintió. Estaba más emocionado por la expresión de ella que por haber podido caminar solo…

Él no pudo evitar sonreír y ella extendió los brazos para recibirlo. Rick saboreó la diferencia de estatura. Ella suspiró con la cara sobre su hombro y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando.

Escuchó que ella hablaba pero no entendió lo que dijo. Cuando la separó de su pecho, vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió que su corazón se achicaba de dolor…

-Kate… - intentó él al ver que ella lloraba casi desconsoladamente.

-Dios mío, Rick… no tienes idea de la desesperación que sentí cuando vi ese auto en llamas… el desconsuelo, el enojo… te odié… te culpé por haberme dejado… pero me di cuenta de que tú no habrías podido hacerlo…

-Lo siento, Kate… yo… yo no…

-Yo sé que no fue tu culpa…- dijo ella todavía llorando.

-Te hice sufrir… no quiero que pase más…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

-Ahora me estás haciendo sufrir…- le dijo ella y él sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Kate…

-Ya basta, Rick… ni tú ni yo nos merecemos esto… ¿de verdad crees que dejaré de amarte?

-No…- dijo y deslizó sus manos y la tomó de la cara.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? Con lo que nos costó llegar hasta aquí…

-Kate…

-Yo te amo, Rick… Dios… no quiero sufrir más…- dijo y cuando iba a seguir hablando, sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, impetuosamente.

Rick quería callarla, quería demostrarle que ella no entendía, quería confortarla, quería que dejara de llorar pero también quería fundirse con ella, quería volver a sentirla, volver a confiar…

La escuchó suspirar, como aquella primera vez en que le había robado un beso, simulando que era para distraer a ese tipo…

Sintió su cuerpo cálido, amoldándose contra el suyo, su corazón latiendo casi con locura, sus manos atrayéndolo más, si fuera posible.

Rick quiso interrumpir el beso, pero lo único que pudo fue tomar aire y seguir besándola, su lengua explorándola con desesperación…

Kate sintió su espalda chocando contra la mesa de la cocina y volvió a suspirar. Los dedos de Rick la acariciaron por encima de la remera de algodón y Kate jadeó.

De pronto, él la sintió separarse y ella le habló, tan cerca de su boca, que él casi pierde el sentido…

-Te extraño…- le dijo casi sin aire.

-Yo… yo también…- le dijo él y cuando iba a volver a besarla, ella lo detuvo, sus manos a los costados de su cara- Kate…

-No quiero presionarte… quizás… como me contaste que… quiero decir… me duele el cuerpo de tanto extrañarte y desearte… pero puedo esperarte… todo lo que sea necesario…

Rick asintió. ¿Acaso podía amarla más de lo que la amaba?

-Solo… basta de tonterías… déjame estar a tu lado, Rick… ambos lo necesitamos…

-De ninguna manera… merezco tenerte a mi lado…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza y ella levantó su dedo índice y lo colocó sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh… te amo…- le dijo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él…

* * *

**Ya fue suficiente de sufrimiento para estos dos... las cosas se están acomodando de a poco... espero que les siga gustando!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick pasó los canales de televisión, estaba aburrido. Kate se había puesto a ordenar ropa y a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, ella parecía mantenerse alejada…

Se preguntó si le convenía levantarse y caminar un poco, pero el esfuerzo que había hecho ese día lo había fatigado suficiente, era cierto que había caminado más rápido de lo que creía, pero la fatiga se le notaba…

Escuchó ruidos y vio pasar a Kate vestida con ropa deportiva, transpirada en busca del refrigerador…

Recordó aquella vez en que había ido sin avisar a su casa y ella lo había recibido así… Kate amaba hacer yoga aeróbica… y él amaba verla… pero evidentemente, ella ya había terminado…

-¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó con una botella de agua en la mano y luego le dio un sorbo.

Rick entreabrió sus labios, el aire no le alcanzaba. ¿Acaso ella lo hacía a propósito?

-Rick…- insistió Kate.

-No… sí… agua…- dijo ponderando si ella compartiría su botella.

-Sí… ya te traigo…- le dijo y giró sobre sus talones.

Él la miró a lo lejos y acarició su cuerpo. En el fondo de su corazón, y a pesar del deseo frustrado, se sintió orgulloso de tener a Kate en su vida. No solamente por el aspecto físico, que no pasaba desapercibido, sino por la calidez de su corazón y la entrega que le ponía a todo lo que hacía, incluyendo amarlo a él…

Kate volvió con la botella y se acercó a dársela. Increíblemente, a pesar de que estaba transpirada, olía a perfume… a esa inolvidable fragancia que era solo suya y Rick entrecerró los ojos cuando ella se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí… me siento mejor…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… me iré a bañar y luego prepararé algo de comida…

-¿Y si pedimos algo… y… te quedas aquí… conmigo?

-Mmmm ¿estás romántico, señor Castle?- le dijo ella sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Un poco…- admitió él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Bien… iré a ducharme… no tardo nada…- le dijo y desapareció.

Rick tomó el teléfono y pidió comida thai para ambos. Cuando Kate salió del baño, tenía una remera de algodón, un short y el cabello húmedo en el momento en que trajeron la comida.

Él tuvo un rapto de furia cuando la vio abrir la puerta en ese estado, pero no dijo nada.

-Aquí está…- dijo ella y se sentó a su lado con dos latas de gaseosa dietética.

Comieron uno al lado del otro, casi pegados y cada tanto, ella lo miraba y agradecía al cielo que él no estuviese distante como antes…

* * *

Al terminar la cena, se quedaron un rato en el sillón. Al principio ella solo se mantuvo a su lado, pero él se fue acercando de a poco y ella terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Rick cerró los ojos, perdido en ese cálido momento, ese momento que pensó que no volvería a repetirse, como tantos otros y la escuchó suspirar. Era increíble que estuviesen tan conectados…

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres ir a la cama?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato.

Él quiso negarse, solo le interesaba quedarse un rato más allí con ella, tan cerca. Pero quizás tuviese suerte y ella decidiera quedarse con él… esa noche y todas las demás…

Rick se levantó con ayuda de Kate y se apoyó sobre su hombro. Kate se movió despacio, para no forzarlo y Rick fue caminando con algo de dificultad hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

-Espera…- dijo y lo dejó allí, de pie, mientras abría la cama y preparaba todo para que él se acostase.

Rick desabotonó su camisa mientras la miraba acomodar los almohadones a los pies de la cama y cuando iba a quitársela, advirtió que ella lo miraba.

Se quedó estático, sentía que ella lo compadecía por las cicatrices que tenía, que aún eran bastante evidentes.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

-Sí… solo… un poco incómodo…

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Rick?

-No me siento cómodo… con mis cicatrices…

-Ya lo harás… créeme… yo sé lo que te digo…

-Es que… me vi al espejo hoy y las odié…

-Y por eso no quieres que yo te vea…- dijo ella tratando de comprender.

-Prefiero que no me compadezcas… lo odio…

-Rick… yo no te compadezco… yo te amo tal cual eres… es cierto que me da rabia que estés así… pero créeme, yo amaré cada una de tus cicatrices, como te amo a ti…

-Kate… son horribles…

-Muéstramelas…- le dijo y se acercó.

-No… mejor no…

-Rick…- dijo y se quitó su remera de algodón, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, a la altura de la cicatriz que tenía, que se notaba menos ahora- ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste la primera vez que me quitaste la ropa? ¿la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?

-Sí…- dijo él casi temblando, el recuerdo era tan intenso como doloroso.

-La besaste… y yo quiero hacer lo mismo…- dijo y abrió la camisa, la deslizó por debajo de los hombros de él y la dejó caer.

Sus ojos lo recorrieron. No era para tanto. Tenía unas cuantas marcas que ella estaba segura que desaparecerían con el tiempo, y si no desparecían, tampoco eran gran cosa.

Sin embargo lo respetó. Se inclinó y besó suavemente cada una de ellas. Con respeto… y cuando llegó a la última, ubicada cerca del cuello, su pecho rozó delicadamente con el torso de él. Rick cerró los ojos de inmediato, tratando de controlar sus emociones…

-Gracias… gracias por quererme tanto…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate besó sus labios con ternura y luego se separó.

-Que descanses, amor…- le dijo y cuando iba a girar sobre sus talones para irse, Rick la llamó.

-No hace falta que te vayas…

-Créeme… hace falta…- dijo ella y se permitió mirarlo con deseo.

-¿Acaso no podemos dormir abrazados? Prometo portarme bien…- dijo él desesperado por convencerla.

-El problema es que yo no quiero que te portes bien…- le dijo ella y sonrió con algo de tristeza- pero no quiero presionarte…

-Por favor, Kate… te necesito cerca…

Kate cerró los ojos y asintió. No podía dejarlo así, triste y con la sensación de que realmente la necesitaba…

Rick dejó caer sus pantalones y ella lo miró interesada. Kate se acomodó en su lado y él en el suyo…

Se acostó en su almohada y extendió su mano, tomó la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Quiero que sepas cuanto lamento haberte hecho sufrir, Kate…

-Rick…- ella quería que él se calmara...

-Te amo… - le dijo y cerró los ojos, intentando no dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que no hay complicaciones en el horizonte! Veremos como sigue! Gracias por todos los comentarios! Son muy bien recibidos y útiles!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Parece que finalmente tuve que cambiar el rating a M, espero no defraudar, porque este es recién el comienzo! Jaja! Disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 14**

_Game over_. Rick miró de costado a Kate y achicó los ojos. Estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la pantalla LCD y él había insistido en jugar con ella un juego de playstation.

-¿Estás segura de que esta es tu primera vez?- le preguntó él.

-No jugando play…- se defendió Kate sonriente.

-Yo creo que tú practicas aquí mismo, de noche, mientras duermo…

-Nada más lejos de mí… no te enojes, pero no me interesa… bueno, ahora que sé que puedo ganarte tan fácil… digamos que por un tiempo, estaré interesada…

-Te burlas de mí…- le dijo él y ella rió con ganas.

-No… solo me divierto… hace casi una semana que estamos aquí encerrados… desde que saliste del hospital…

-Eso es porque tú no quieres volver a trabajar…

-Es porque te estoy cuidando…- dijo ella y le sacó la lengua.

-Aún así eres hermosa…- le dijo él y la vio sonrojarse.

-No empieces, Castle…

-De verdad, Kate… debes estar aburrida… sabes que aún no recuerdo demasiado de lo que pasó… pero yo puedo manejarme solo… aunque sea despacio…

-Dios… lo único que realmente mejoró es tu capacidad de hablar…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-El médico lo dijo, era un bloqueo emocional…

-También lo es la memoria…

-No lo sé… puede ser… pero me alegra haberme recuperado… aunque sea de eso…

-Sí…- dijo ella y dejó el joystick de lado y se arrodilló frente a él.

Rick extendió sus brazos y Kate lo abrazó, suspirando, como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo tan cerca…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y palmeó sus rodillas.

-No me sentaré arriba de tus rodillas…

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que te gustaba…

-Te cuesta moverte, Rick… tengo miedo de hacerte daño…

-Oh, vamos, Kate… necesito sentirte cerca… te has portado demasiado bien estos días…

-¿Es un reproche?- le dijo ella sin comprender.

-Me refiero a que te conozco, te has estado reprimiendo y la verdad es que, a pesar de que dormimos juntos, te siento lejos… y te necesito…

Kate tragó saliva, intentando tragar también el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Lo que él decía era cierto… Kate había comprendido por qué él la había querido alejar. Tenía miedo… no quería avergonzarse delante de ella… y a pesar de que Kate no compartía ese pensamiento, lo había respetado…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo él y la vio ponerse de pie. Sus largas piernas captaron su atención. ¿Había adelgazado?

Se sentó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó.

-¿Así está bien?- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Muy bien…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara. Sus ojos se perdieron un instante en los de ella y la besó, casi con timidez al principio, pero luego, el beso fue ganando intensidad y cuando Rick deslizó su mano por debajo de la remera de algodón y ascendió hasta su pecho, la escuchó jadear, sorprendida.

-Rick…- pudo decir entre besos.

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo él y la escuchó suspirar mientras la masajeaba, intensamente, exactamente como sabía que ella disfrutaba…

Kate sintió que desfallecía cuando Rick comenzó a explorar su boca en forma rítmica, en sincronización con sus dedos, haciendo maravillas sobre su pecho. Se sintió, durante varios minutos, incapaz de detenerlo, pero sin embargo, junto fuerzas y se separó de él.

Rick la miró sin comprender.

-Rick…- le dijo jadeando y él entrecerró los ojos, no quería planteos.

-No me digas nada, Kate…- dijo y ella se levantó, intentando recomponerse.

Rick se esforzó y se puso de pie, a su lado. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y ella giró para mirarlo.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo él y ella lo abrazó impetuosamente y lo besó, apretando su cuerpo al de él, en puntas de pie, la diferencia de estatura evidente…

La fue empujando hacia la cama y ella lo dejó hacer. Pero antes de hacerla sentar, Rick le quitó la remera y bajó sus shorts mientras seguía besándola, sus manos acariciándola hasta hacerla perder el sentido…

Kate descendió las manos, quería tocarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-Hoy no se trata de mí… Kate… hoy solo se trata de ti…- le dijo sobre sus labios y la besó húmedamente.

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba con cada caricia de él. Y Rick no se quedó con nada por hacer. Ya la conocía, sabía perfectamente cómo y cuanto lo necesitaba y estuvo allí, en cada detalle…

Se deleitó con su cuello, besando cada centímetro, aspirando su aroma y luego descendió a los hombros mientras volvía a masajear y estimular su pecho.

La escuchó jadear placenteramente cuando con su lengua y sus dedos la acarició y hundió su cabeza para escuchar su corazón, besando luego su cicatriz.

Rick levantó la cabeza y ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, fijándolos en su mirada. Descendió otra vez sus labios y siguió hacia abajo por su abdomen y la escuchó volver a jadear, su respiración entrecortada le indicaba que ella estaba desesperada…

-Por favor… te necesito…- le imploró cuando él volvió a levantar la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus caricias.

No quiso hacerla esperar más y comenzó a estimularla alternativamente con sus labios y sus dedos y Kate se sostuvo de donde pudo mientras le rogaba que no se detuviera…

Rick fue cambiando la velocidad por momentos, sabía que ella estaba cerca del clímax y quiso que el momento durara el máximo posible y ella entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos de él, guiándolo con una suavidad que nada tenía que ver con las sensaciones que sentía…

La sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos y levantó la cabeza para observarla justo en el momento en que alcanzaba el máximo placer, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos fijos en él.

Kate sonrió sin fuerzas unos segundos más tarde, mientras intentaba calmarse y él se reunió con ella y besó sus labios…

-Te amo…- le dijo en voz baja, al oído y se recostó a su lado.

-Yo también…- le dijo ella y se apoyó sobre el brazo para inclinarse sobre él- ¿quieres… te gustaría intentarlo?

-No hace falta…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Tú sabes que yo te respeto… y lo que acabas de hacerme sentir fue increíble… y estoy agradecida… pero aún necesito sentirte parte de mí…

-Kate…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Sí, si… lo entiendo… necesitas sentirte seguro…- dijo y suspiró también.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. De pronto había comenzado a sentir sueño. Kate se dejó abrazar, se sentía satisfecha y agradecida, pero en su cabeza había un solo objetivo. Necesitaba demostrarle a él que no importaba lo que sucediera, ella no se alejaría de él si las cosas no funcionaban en el plano sexual… cerró los ojos y suspiró... algo se le ocurriría...

* * *

**Bueno... como dije, esto recién empieza y ahora será Kate quien trate de encontrar la forma de que él se relaje... veremos que pasa... gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate sintió un escalofrío y que de pronto la boca se le secaba, no podía haber sido tan fácil y que ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Cortó la comunicación después de hablar con Ryan y respiró hondo.

Se acercó a Rick despacio. Él le sonrió, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía y ella se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

Rick se perdió en sus ojos, la noche anterior había sido increíble, él se sentía reconfortado, más tranquilo y satisfecho de haberle dado a ella algo de lo que se había perdido en ese tiempo… y también algo de satisfacción física…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó al ver que ella no sonreía y que tampoco parecía distendida.

-Hablé con Ryan…

-¿Encontraron alguna pista?

-Sí…

-Dime… ¿es grave?

-La doctora Kelly Nieman…

-¿3XK?

-No está comprobado que él tenga que ver… solo ella…

-¿Cómo?

-Encontraron un CD en tu auto… al principio pensaron que era sólo música, pero recuperaron lo que tenía… era un video… Nieman cambió su aspecto, bastante… decía que lamentaba haber interrumpido un momento tan importante… en fin… era ella…

-Pero… ¿cómo saben? Quiero decir, si cambió su aspecto…

-Ella lo reconocía… en el video… decía que era ella…

-Bizarro… ¿para qué tomarse el trabajo de cambiarse el aspecto para luego reconocerlo?

-No tengo idea… pero eso significa que hay posibilidad de que sepa que estás vivo…

-¿Tú crees que volverá para matarme?

-Yo creo que solo quería arruinarnos… ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Solo imágenes borrosas… que me llevaban a un lugar… mucha luz… voces que no reconozco… y golpes… dolor…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y ella se acomodó en sus brazos, algo triste.

-Estoy tan cansada de todo esto…

-¿Están buscándola?

-Sí… pero no pueden rastrearla… como la vez anterior… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza- ¿hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?

-¿Aún dudas de que Jerry Tyson esté vivo?

-No lo sé… a veces creo que tienes razón…- dijo y lo abrazó- Gates y Ryan nos recomendaron quedarnos aquí sin salir por un tiempo… quizás podamos decirle al médico que venga a atenderte aquí… así no correremos riesgos…

-No podemos escondernos toda la vida… Kate…

-Lo sé… dímelo a mi…- dijo ella- aunque sea lo haremos hasta que te recuperes…

-Bien… sí… ¿qué puedo decirte?

-Quizás podríamos aprovechar y descansar un poco… no pensar… dedicarnos a disfrutar de esto que debería ser nuestra luna de miel…

-Kate…

-Prométeme que intentarás relajarte, Rick…

-Eso intento…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió- pensemos en otra cosa…

Kate besó la punta de su nariz con ternura y le ofreció un café.

* * *

Rick atendió una llamada de su madre cuando se quedó solo y frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

-Pero, madre… ¿estás segura de que todo está bien allí?

-Por supuesto Richard… solo queremos tomarnos unos días con Alexis…

-Ya estuvieron una semana…

-Necesitamos más…

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima…- dijo y cuando cortaron la comunicación, Kate apareció con el café, apretando los labios para no sonreír.

Le había costado un poco tomar la decisión, pero había llamado a Martha la noche anterior y le había hablado con el corazón. Por supuesto no le había dado detalles, pero le había pedido un poco más de tiempo, asegurándole que las cosas estaban mucho mejor…

Y por supuesto, Martha, a quien Kate también sentía como una madre, la había comprendido y le había garantizado su colaboración, como así también la de Alexis…

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Kate haciéndose la desentendida.

-Eso me pregunto yo…- dijo él incómodo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi madre me dijo que se quedarán unos días más en los Hamptons… me pregunto si no habrá algo que no me están diciendo…

-Rick… la situación por la que pasamos fue muy complicada… quizás necesitan descansar…

-Sí, puede ser… pero…

-Pero ¿acaso te da miedo quedarte solo conmigo?

-¿A mí? Para nada…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… porque si me tienes miedo podría llamarlas e intentar convencerlas…

-No hace falta, la decisión ya está tomada… solo me preguntaba por qué…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se sentó- ¿qué quieres hacer? Hace siglos que no jugamos scrabble…

-Mejor no…- dijo Rick sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Y si te dejo ganar?

-Eso sería aún peor…- dijo él y suspiró.

-¿Strip Poker?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-¿En serio?- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-No voy a rendirme…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Lo sé… y me incomoda un poco…- dijo él.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De que pasemos un mal momento… injustificado…

-Yo creo que estaría justificado… pero tampoco sería tan grave… además, si no lo intentamos, no sabremos qué sucederá… quizás todo está en tu cabeza…

-No lo creo…- dijo él- pero en última instancia, creo que debería darse naturalmente… sin presiones…

-Eso lo dices tú… pero cada vez que me acerco, me rechazas, Rick…- dijo y lo besó en los labios, y se quedó un poco allí, para ver si él reaccionaba.

Al ver que él le respondía casi con timidez, suspiró y se apartó.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo y se puso de pie- iré a prepararte un baño para que te relajes y mientras te bañas, prepararé la cena.

Rick suspiró y se frotó los ojos. En el fondo, él sabía que ella tenía razón…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, se sumergía en el agua tibia y cerraba los ojos con placidez. Parecía mentira que un simple baño pudiera ayudarlo tanto a relajarse. Cerró los ojos y se quedó casi dormido. Tratando de no pensar en nada…

Kate se asomó cuando casi había pasado una hora y sonrió con picardía. Se acercó a él y acarició su cara para despertarlo.

-Hey… creo que te relajaste demasiado…- dijo ella sonriente, sentada en el borde de la bañera.

-Sí…- dijo él y bostezó.

-Espero que no te duela el cuerpo…

-No… realmente pude relajarme y descansar…

-Bien… bueno… ¿puedes salir solo? Tengo que terminar la cena…

-Sí… saldré en un momento…

Rick se tomó su tiempo y salió con cuidado, se secó, decidió ponerse un poco de perfume y la bata arriba, se cambiaría después de comer.

Cuando salió, vio que todo estaba en penumbras y se preguntó qué había sucedido con la cena.

-¿Kate?- preguntó al momento que entraba al living y veía todo iluminado con velas.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo ella en voz suave y sensual. Y cuando Rick giró la cabeza para mirarla, sintió que la mandíbula se le aflojaba.

Vestía una prenda, muy parecida a la que él le había visto puesta la primera noche y que Kate no había vuelto a usar desde que dormían juntos, quizás por respeto a su decisión… pero esta vez, era color negra. Estaba parada justo debajo del marco de la puerta de la habitación, totalmente en pose y sonreía.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando encontró su voz.

-Pensé que te gustaría comer así…- le dijo en el mismo tono y se acercó.

-Me gusta… pero… habíamos dicho…

-Que la situación tenía que darse naturalmente, sin presiones… yo no pretendo presionar a nadie… solo mostrarte mi predisposición…- dijo y se acercó hasta que estaba junto a él- mi intención de hacer TODO lo que tú quieras…- le dijo mirando sus labios.

Rick humedeció sus labios y tomó la mano que ella le extendía para conducirlo al sofá, frente a donde estaba la comida…

Kate lo sintió algo nervioso y giró para mirarlo. Su gesto se enterneció y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no sucederá nada que tú no quieras…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo cuando ambos se sentaban a comer…

* * *

**Parece que Kate pensó en todo esta vez... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rick no pudo decir nada en el momento, pero ella supo que él estaba muy afectado. Kate sonrió y lo hizo sentar en el sillón. Pasó delante de él, rozando sus piernas y Rick tragó saliva…

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con ella en una relación? Dos años… dos años enteros y no podía dejar de mirarla. Y no era solo una cuestión sexual, aunque en ese momento, memorias de los momentos compartidos con ella se agolpaban en su cabeza…

Rick recordó aquella vez que ella había usado el traje de la teniente Chloe de Nebula 9 y la recordó de pie junto a él y esas piernas interminables y sus labios recorriéndolas… y…

-Rick…- dijo ella desde la cocina- ¿este o este?- dijo levantando dos botellas de vino.

Él trató de sonreír y levantó la mano, señalando una. Kate se acercó y le entregó la botella. Él la abrió y ella se inclinó un poco, dándole una generosa vista de su escote para entregarle las copas.

-Ya deja de pensar que esto no es natural… tú sabes que yo estaría así vestida en nuestra luna de miel…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró, sus ojos chispeantes, plenos de seducción.

-Dime…- dijo ella e introdujo un bocado de comida en su boca.

-Me estás volviendo loco…- admitió y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-Bien…- Kate sonrió. Esa era su idea.

Kate levantó su copa y le propuso un brindis.

-Por nuestro amor…- dijo y él sonrió y chocó la copa.

Ella tomó otro bocado y observó que él no comía, solo la miraba.

-¿No te gusta? Creí que te gustaría… es…

-Linguini… lo sé… me encanta… pero… estoy un poco… nervioso…- dijo él y ella dejó el tenedor y se acercó a él.

-Rick…- Kate tomó su mano- yo entiendo tu inseguridad, pero… ¿acaso crees que me burlaré de ti, que dejaré de quererte, que dejaré de desearte?

-No… no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? Pues yo te lo diré… yo te amo, Rick… eres el hombre de mi vida y a pesar de todo, me siento tu esposa…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella se arrodilló frente a él.

-Entrégate, Rick…

-Kate… por favor…

Kate lo calló con sus labios. Lo besó lánguidamente al principio, explorando su boca en forma irreverente, y sintió que tímidamente, él le comenzaba a responder… Apoyó una mano a cada lado de él y se inclinó hacia adelante… queriendo estar más cerca...

Rick se dejó llevar y entreabrió las piernas para darle más espacio. Kate apoyó su pecho en el abdomen de él y jadeó ante el contacto, aún cuando él tenía la bata puesta…

Él la tomó de la cara y la besó más intensamente. Ella se separó luego de un momento y se mordió el labio provocándolo.

-No estés nervioso…- le dijo y sonrió- ¿comemos?

-Sí…- logró decir él, que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Kate le guiñó el ojo y se levantó. Otra vez sus piernas y… oh, Dios… la ropa interior era diminuta… Rick se acomodó inquieto en el sillón, ¿acaso no hacía calor?

Ella se sentó cerca y sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando y se sintió increíblemente estimulada, cosa que pensó que no sucedería, porque estaba enfocada en estimularlo a él… pero con Rick le sucedía eso… su actitud la estimulaba, eso había ocurrido desde el minuto cero…

Rick comió unos bocados y ella también siguió con su comida. Las miradas eran intensas, cada tanto ella comentaba algo en voz baja y él casi no podía esperar a tocarla.

Después de mucho desearlo se preguntó ¿Por qué no? Y apoyó una mano sobre su pierna, tentativamente… Sabía que ella no se enojaría, pero igualmente se sentía inseguro.

La suavidad de su piel y la mirada intensa de ella lo hicieron reaccionar. Rick se acercó un poco. Ella terminaba de tomar el contenido de su copa y lo aguardó.

La tomó de la nuca y la besó casi con desesperación. Kate lo dejó hacer un momento, pero su cuerpo no le permitió quedarse sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

Se levantó, sin dejar de besarlo y se colocó encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado y las manos de Rick se desplazaron desde la cintura hacia abajo, pellizcándola con ansiedad.

Kate seguía besándolo pero aún no se había sentado sobre él y la diferencia de estatura hacía que él tuviera acceso directo a su pecho. El beso se interrumpió y ella lo miró expectante.

Rick deslizó los tirantes del camisolín hacia abajo y su boca entró en contacto con el pecho de Kate casi de inmediato, y ella lanzó un gemido ronco, desesperada por lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Kate sintió los dedos de él descendiendo por su abdomen y cuando llegaban a su ropa interior, ella los detuvo…

-No tan rápido Ricky…- le dijo y sonrió. Se apartó un poco, giró dándole la espalda y dejó caer el camisolín hacia abajo. Rick sintió una revolución interna, hacía un buen rato que había notado que su excitación crecía, pero tenía un poco de miedo de que no durara…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo con firmeza y Kate lo miró provocativa.

-Solo iré si te quitas la bata…- le dijo por encima de su hombro.

-Kate…

-La bata…- dijo y vio como él la desanudaba con cuidado.

-De acuerdo…- dijo y cuando abrió la bata, Kate se mordió el labio, intentando contenerse.

-Bien…- dijo y lo miró con interés- ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que vengas aquí…- le dijo él y ella giró y esta vez se sentó sobre las rodillas de él, con las piernas a cada lado.

Rick sintió que estaba en todo su esplendor y que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Kate estiró la mano y lo acarició suavemente. Rick cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Por favor…- dijo él cuando ella apartó su mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con voz baja.

-Tócame…- le dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados y Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios, mientras sus manos descendían y comenzaban a acariciarlo.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella entre besos, casi no podía esperar a sentirlo en ella.

-Increíble…- dijo él.

-Si solo me hubieses dejado hacer esto antes…- dijo ella y se detuvo en seco, provocándolo.

-Kate…- protestó él y ella sonrió.

-Yo creo que estás más que listo…- dijo y se levantó para deslizar la ropa interior de ella hacia abajo.

-Todavía no…- dijo él y alzó la ceja seductor. Kate sonrió, había reconocido al viejo Castle allí y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándolo en su boca.

-Kate…- jadeó él, tratando de contener los espasmos que le provocaban los movimientos lánguidos de ella.

Kate se deleitó en su desesperación un buen rato, y cuando creyó que no faltaba mucho para que él llegara al máximo placer, lo dejó en libertad y miró sus ojos alzando las cejas…

-Hazme el amor, Rick…- le dijo y se colocó sobre él y lo tomó de la cara mientras descendía lentamente hasta tomarlo por completo. Rick fijó su mirada en ella y volvió a besar su pecho.

Kate comenzó a moverse para poder marcar un ritmo y él se encontró guiándola, sus manos firmes en sus caderas.

-Oh, Dios, Rick… no sabes cuánto te extrañé…- le dijo y él la besó impetuosamente durante un buen rato hasta que Kate lo sintió llegar al clímax, cálidamente y profundamente dentro de ella…

-Eres una mujer increíble…- jadeó él, todavía le faltaba el aire y siguió moviéndose para que ella pudiera alcanzar el máximo placer.

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió los espasmos del clímax. Y cuando los abrió, lo vio mirándola, sus ojos intensos, plenos…

-Increíble…- dijo ella jadeando aún.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besando sus labios con ternura.

-Yo también… con toda el alma…- dijo ella y se desconectó suavemente, se acurrucó sobre él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Kate suspiró contenta, finalmente todo había salido bien y cuando él besó su frente y se recostó con ella, abrazándola tiernamente, no pudo más que estar agradecida de no haberse rendido… nunca…

* * *

**Finalmente... espero que les haya gustado... esto sigue, pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate abrió los ojos y se acomodó en los brazos de él. Sonrió y volvió a cerrarlos, la mano de Rick descansaba exactamente en el lugar que siempre lo hacía cuando se quedaban dormidos desnudos, luego de hacer el amor… sobre su pecho.

No era que ella se molestara por eso, pero sobre todo luego de lo que habían pasado esos días, Kate sintió una rara sensación de bienestar, de que todo era correcto, de que todo lo que habían pasado pertenecía a un pasado muy lejano…

Kate removió su mano y se colocó boca abajo para poder levantar la cabeza y mirarlo de cerca, en la penumbra. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo él y la tomó de la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de ella y la acercó a su cara para poder besarla.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Kate luego del beso y se mordió el labio.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo él para que no se preocupara.

-Bien… qué suerte…- su sonrisa se amplió.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó él.

-No lo sé… pero todavía no amaneció… creo que nos quedamos dormidos un poco temprano…

-Es cierto, era temprano…

-¿Quieres que me fije? Puedo levantarme a buscar mi reloj…

-Mejor no…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Mmm… parece que alguien está romántico…

-Puede ser…- dijo él- en realidad te necesito, Kate…

-Dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Te necesito cerca… esa es la verdad…- dijo y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, el disfrutando, ella escuchando sus latidos…

-Quiero que por una vez en mucho tiempo seas sincero conmigo, Rick…- le dijo ella un rato más tarde.

-Eso intento…

-¿Puedes decirme qué te pasaba? ¿Por qué me rechazabas así?

-Preferí que te quedaras con nuestros buenos tiempos… pensé que nunca más funcionaría…- dijo en voz más baja y ella alzó la ceja.

-Discúlpame, no quiero herir susceptibilidades pero… ¿acaso eres estúpido?

-Kate…- protestó él.

-Nada, Rick… tú te imaginas todo lo que sufrí el día de la boda, cuando vi tu auto en llamas… lo que sufrí cuando te encontramos… y no se sabía si despertarías o no… y como quedarías… cuando no podías hablar… ¿y tú te preocupas porque no sabías si "funcionarías"?

-Quiero que me entiendas, para mí no fue fácil despertarme hecho un despojo… casi sin poder moverme, sin poder hablar… y encima, casi sin poder sentir…

-El médico dijo que eran cosas normales…

-Lo sé…

- ¿Y quién mejor que yo para ayudarte a superarlas? ¿O solamente seremos pareja en los buenos tiempos? Déjame decirte que si es así, no duraremos nada…

-Lo siento Kate… de verdad… nosotros tuvimos siempre una piel increíble… y yo sentí que si no podía hacerte sentir feliz así…

-Otra vez… una tontería… y que ya debemos olvidar, antes de que me enoje realmente…

-No te enojes…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar su hombro y ella sonrió.

-No quiero que dudes nunca más de la fuerza que tiene nuestro amor… ¿estamos?

-Estamos…- dijo él y sonrió, no podía dejar de mirarla. Era como si la estuviese redescubriendo. Después de dos años… dos años y millones de situaciones límite… y tanto amor…

Kate se quedó perdida en sus ojos y él no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? Estaríamos más cómodos, supongo que todavía queda tiempo antes de levantarnos y quiero aprovechar para dormir abrazada a ti…

-Estaremos más cómodos…- dijo él y ella lo ayudó a levantarse. Rick apoyó su cuerpo en el de ella por detrás y mientras besaba su cuello y ella reía, se movieron hacia la habitación.

-Las 3.30…- dijo Kate al mirar el reloj en la mesa de noche.

-Tenemos un buen rato…- dijo él.

-Bien…- dijo Kate mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas- ¿dormimos?

-Bien…- repitió él y cuando se acostó a su lado, ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Dios… como extrañaba esto…- dijo y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Yo también…- admitió él y ella sonrió.

Se quedaron dormidos mirándose a los ojos, de cerca, ella con una mano apoyada en el torso de él, a la altura de su corazón.

* * *

Cuando Kate despertó, un par de horas más tarde, se encontró sola y por un momento se sobresaltó. Se imaginó que él podría estar en el baño o quizás se hubiese levantado.

Saltó de la cama, inquieta, queriendo encontrarlo y se puso una remera larga, con el hombro al descubierto.

Finalmente lo halló en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Él le sonrió a lo lejos y ella se mordió el labio. Con cicatrices y todo, la vista de Rick totalmente desnudo produjo una explosión de deseo en ella.

Se acercó despacio, sonriente, casi en puntas de pie, lo que le daba un aire felino, como si estuviese a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Llegó y se colocó enfrente de él, la mesa entre ambos y él le guiñó el ojo.

Kate volvió a morderse el labio y miró hacia abajo, dándole a entender su deseo. Rick alzó las cejas.

-Buenos días…- dijo él por decir algo, la mirada de ella lo volvía loco.

-Me extrañó no encontrarte… hubiese querido sorprenderte con el desayuno…- dijo Kate en voz baja y sexy.

-Bueno… te hubiese sorprendido yo, si no te despertabas…

-Hubiera preferido que me sorprendieras… de otra manera…- dijo y exhaló suavemente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí…- dijo ella y Rick pudo ver la reacción de deseo de ella, a la altura de su pecho, por sobre la remera de algodón- me refería a despertarme con besos, caricias… - el tono era tan bajo que Rick hacía un esfuerzo para oírla.

-Puedo besarte y acariciarte en el momento que lo desees…- dijo y ella sonrió, tenía las mejillas rosadas, como si estuviese acalorada y Rick sintió que comenzaba a reaccionar a ella- solo tienes que decirme cuándo…

-Mmm… no sé…- dijo ella y eludió su mirada ¿estaba actuando? No importaba, a Rick no le importaba nada.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- le dijo y dio la vuelta a la mesa, para llegar hasta ella- ¿quieres?

Kate asintió y descendió su mirada cuando él llegó hasta donde ella estaba. Sintió su cintura contra el filo de la mesa y las manos de él a cada lado de ella…

-Mmm…- dijo ella cuando sintió sobre su abdomen el deseo de él.

-Dios… qué hermosa eres…- lo escuchó decir mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, por encima de la tela de la remera y su boca se perdía en su cuello y el hombro descubierto.

Kate lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Rick siguió con sus caricias con una mano y con la otra, luego de profundizar el beso y hacerla jadear de deseo, la hizo colocar las piernas alrededor de él y la elevó, sentándola sobre la mesa.

Rick interrumpió el beso para quitarle la remera y luego besó su pecho minuciosamente, sin dejar un solo milímetro por alcanzar.

La separó de él un momento y Kate lo miró, quizás creyendo que algo ocurría, pero él solo la miró con ojos oscuros de deseo y empujó contra ella hasta que se sintió totalmente completo.

Kate sintió que se agitaba, la intensidad de los movimientos de él y la sorpresa de estar así a unas horas de haber tenido sexo con él después de tanto tiempo la estaban matando…

Lo sintió desesperado, como si no pudiese controlarse y también sintió que su clímax llegaría pronto.

-Oh, Rick… sí…- dijo ella un momento después cuando lo sintió alcanzar el máximo placer al mismo tiempo que ella.

Rick apoyó su frente en la de ella para recuperar el aire y ella lo tomó de la cara.

-Wow… ¿estás bien?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo él y lanzó una carcajada de felicidad…

* * *

**¿Qué tal vamos? Creo que estos dos están recuperando la confianza y el tiempo perdido! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate deslizó una mano por el pecho de Rick y sonrió contenta. Habían estado todo el día en la cama, aunque no habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde el desayuno, pero habían charlado, bromeado, comido y se habían acariciado mucho…

-Creo que en algún momento tendremos que volver a la realidad…- dijo ella y él alzó la ceja.

-Es cierto…- dijo él- pero no ahora… ahora solo… debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no considero todo este tiempo como perdido… el hecho de estar a tu lado, significa que el tiempo fue bien aprovechado…- dijo ella y lo miró con ternura.

-¿Aunque me haya portado como un necio?

-Aún así… cuando te encontré y fui a verte, Rick…- dijo ella y él vio una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla- me sentí una egoísta… porque antes que perderte, prefería recuperarte, como fuera, aunque estuvieses todo desfigurado o tuvieras lesiones cerebrales serias…

-Kate…

-En serio… no creo que llegues a comprender lo que sufrí, pero eso ya pasó…

-Lo siento…

-No fue tu culpa, Rick… fue de esa gente inmunda que no puede superar que hayamos puesto piedras en su camino…

-Kate…

-Es la verdad, Rick… se empecinaron en arruinarnos a todos… y no le veo sentido…

-Eso ya se resolverá… y todo volverá a ser como antes…

-Yo… creo que prefiero que las cosas sean como ahora…- dijo y alzó las cejas, seductora.

-¿No quieres casarte?

-Casarme es lo de menos… yo ya te siento mi marido, Rick…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Digamos que un poco… no sería normal que no lo tuviese…

-Pero yo quiero casarme contigo…- dijo en un tono que parecía el de un niño.

-Lo sé… ya veremos qué hacemos, pero no creo que podamos repetir lo de la otra vez… se me crispan los nervios con todas las complicaciones que hubo…

-Es cierto…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Mmmm… sr. Castle… ¿otra vez?- le dijo ella cuando sintió su deseo en el lateral de su pierna…

-Lo siento…- dijo él sonriente y se separó un poco.

-Yo no dije que no quisiera… me extraña tanta actividad, luego de tanto miedo de que tu "amiguito" no funcionara…- le dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Te has visto al espejo?- dijo él y la miró como resaltando lo obvio.

-Yo sí… hace un par de días, pensé que tú necesitabas un oftalmólogo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada feliz.

-Eres tan estimulante… en todo sentido…- dijo él y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En todo sentido?- preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Físicamente, claro… tus ojos, tu boca, tu cuerpo, la forma en que te vistes y te mueves, es como si toda tú me gritaras "sexo"...

-Castle…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Es la verdad… todavía no sé como hice todo ese tiempo, cuando nosotros todavía no… habíamos decidido estar juntos…

-Espero que haya algo más que "sexo" en mí que te atraiga…

-Tu mente… eres ingeniosa, retorcida, insegura, inteligente… muy inteligente…

-Y la inteligencia es sexy…

-Mucho… sobre todo en ti… me abrumas con tus razonamientos… y ese corazón que tienes, Kate… está tan escondido cuando no conoces a alguien, pero luego lo entregas de una forma y uno no puede evitar enamorarse… realmente estoy orgulloso de que me hayas elegido…

-Por ahora…- bromeó ella.

-¿Cómo que… por ahora?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Cuando te pongas viejo, te cambiaré por uno más joven…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó él herido.

-No… te amo demasiado… supongo que cuando ambos seamos viejos, compartiremos el bastón y los medicamentos para la presión…- rió ella.

-Tú serás una ancianita sexy…- le dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Alguien tendrá la idea fija?- dijo riendo y se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?- le dijo él siguiéndola con la mirada.

-A ducharme… he transpirado mucho... me has hecho transpirar...- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No… es increíble… pero quiero sentirme renovada…- le dijo por sobre su hombro y Rick cerró los ojos, era imposible que ella lo estimulara solo por hablarle…

Kate abrió la ducha y sonrió, sabiendo que él no podría aguantarse e iría, por lo menos a espiarla.

Cuando el agua estuvo a buena temperatura, entró y suspiró al sentir el agua acariciándola.

Se distrajo un poco lavándose el cabello y cuando pasaba el gel de ducha por su cuerpo, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y luego todo su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la fría pared…

Rick la besó profundamente hasta que la escuchó jadear cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla entre las piernas…

-Lamento que tengas que volver a ducharte luego de esto…

-Espera…- le dijo ella y lo miró con los ojos cargados de deseo- ¿te ofendiste por lo que dije?

-No… para nada… solo me sirvió para decidirme y venir aquí…

-Pero… - dijo cuando él colocó ambas piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y la levantó- ¿podrás soportar el peso?

-Confía en mí…- dijo él y en un solo movimiento, estaba en ella.

Kate se quejó un poco, pero él tapó sus quejidos con besos y comenzó a moverse contra ella rítmicamente.

Cada vez que ella creía que él estaba cansado porque se detenía, él comenzaba otra vez con mayor velocidad y profundidad hasta que lo sintió llegar al clímax, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de ella… extenuado…

Ella lo siguió poco después y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, para no pesarle tanto.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos, debajo del agua tibia y se mantuvieron abrazados allí durante un buen rato.

-Estoy impresionada…- dijo ella mientras se colocaba su bata y lo miraba secarse.

-Yo también…- dijo él sonriente.

-No habíamos hecho eso desde que me despidieron del FBI y quisiste levantarme el ánimo…

-Y lo hice…

-Lo hiciste… como ahora…

-¿Estabas deprimida?

-Para nada…- dijo ella y besó sus labios- prométeme que nunca más harás esas tonterías de querer alejarme…

-Prometido…- dijo él y alzó su mano.

-Rick… estuve pensando…

-Dime…

-Ahora que no hay impedimentos… ¿por qué no nos casamos y ya?

-Te refieres a… sin fiesta…

-Así… tú y yo… nadie más…

-Sí… por supuesto… ¿cuándo quieres hacerlo?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí… ya…

-Bien…- dijo él y ella sonrió- creo que después de todo si estás apresurada para usar mi apellido…

-Casi no puedo esperar a hacerlo… el apellido Castle abre puertas…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada feliz…

* * *

**Sigue el idilio... veremos si se complica o no! Gracias por leer como SIEMPRE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-Kate… yo sé que tenías otra idea, pero piensa esto un momento… nosotros sufrimos mucho todo lo que pasó, pero también lo hicieron mi madre, Alexis, tu padre, los chicos de la doce…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate pensativa.

Hacía 24 horas que habían tomado la decisión de casarse, Rick había intentado comenzar con los trámites y se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de tener contactos por todos lados, necesitaba la ayuda de su familia y de sus amigos más cercanos…

Y no era que Kate no lo comprendiera, el problema más grande era que, aunque estuviese de acuerdo, tenía miedo de que la información se filtrara de algún modo y las cosas volvieran a complicarse…

-Bueno… ya está… esperaremos un par de días y solo con la familia y los amigos más cercanos, nos casaremos…- dijo y se acercó a besar sus labios con ternura.

Rick sonrió y cuando quiso atraerla hacia él para seguir besándola, su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio que se trataba de Alexis…

Kate le guiñó el ojo y se separó sonriente. Lo dejó en la cocina para que pudiera hablar con su hija lo más tranquilamente posible…

-Hey, Alexis…- dijo Rick y sonrió- sí, todo está bien… muy bien, de hecho… digamos que me estoy recuperando a pasos agigantados… por supuesto que es gracias a Kate… estamos bien, sí… bueno, ya está… tienes razón, estaba equivocado… bueno… de eso quería hablarte… decidimos que nos casaremos, finalmente… sí… no, no haremos una gran fiesta… porque Kate quiere asegurarse de que podremos hacerlo esta vez… después de todo lo que queremos es casarnos, no tener una gran fiesta… mira lo que pasó la última vez… no, solo serán ustedes, Jim y los chicos de la doce…

Rick terminó la conversación con Alexis, que apoyó su idea luego de todas las explicaciones que él le dio y se sintió reconfortado…

Terminó de preparar algo de comer para ambos y la llamó. Al principio, cuando Kate no le contestó, Rick pensó que quizás ella estuviese en el baño, pero luego de un rato, se inquietó un poco y fue a buscarla a la habitación…

Entornó los ojos al entrar. La acarició con la mirada. Ella no lo vio al principio, y no lo escuchó tampoco, tenía los oídos tapados por los auriculares y aunque Rick no escuchaba la música que ella oía, supo que era algo alegre, con ritmo, por la forma en que Kate se movía.

Cuando giró hacia él, tenía los ojos cerrados, una larga remera del algodón con uno de sus hombros al descubierto y un short minúsculo, que ella amaba por lo cómodo y él por lo diminuto…

Kate seguía los compases de la canción que escuchaba y movía sus labios, como si interpretara a quien la cantaba.

Rick no se perdió ningún detalle, sus largas piernas moviéndose con gracia, acompañadas por movimientos ondulantes de sus caderas… quizás era una tontería, pero Rick no la había visto nunca bailar así, y quizás era porque a pesar de que en la intimidad ella era intensa, el resto del tiempo, era bastante tímida y la oportunidad de algo así no se había presentado.

Él sonrió al pensar que era imposible enamorarse más de ella, pero sin embargo, Rick descubría esos días, cosas nuevas que le hacían darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran cada vez más profundos… si fuera posible…

Se quedó allí observándola y se sintió en trance, no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella parecía en otro mundo, pero Rick sabía que si ella estaba feliz, era por él y por cómo las cosas iban solucionándose…

Cuando por fin Kate abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron, Rick sintió un calor agradable recorriendo su cuerpo. Contrariamente a lo que él suponía, ella no se inhibió, sino que lo miró y se mordió el labio, absolutamente consciente de lo que provocaba en él… y tampoco dejó de moverse.

Rick se acercó despacio y ella le sonrió, invitándolo. La tomó de la cintura y ella se movió contra él, aún bailando. Rick la dejó hacer y se encontró bailando con ella, aún sin oír la música.

Ella giró su cuerpo y quedó de espaldas a él, sus caderas moviéndose y produciendo una fricción que hacían incrementar el deseo en Rick.

Rick apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella y dirigió sus movimientos y luego deslizó una de ellas por dentro del short y cuando llegó hasta donde quería, la sintió apoyar su espalda sobre el pecho de él, totalmente entregada.

Los auriculares cayeron y Rick la oyó jadear de placer. Su mano se movió con experiencia y Kate apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro.

Rick buscó sus labios mientras su mano libre ascendía y acariciaba su pecho agresivamente.

Kate estaba totalmente entregada a él y lo deleitaba con todos esos sonidos que él provocaba en ella…

-Mmm… Rick…- dijo ella y él supo que el clímax estaba cerca. Y él trabajó arduamente para conseguirlo.

Cuando Kate tembló en sus brazos, minutos más tarde, Rick sonrió con placidez y él la empujó suavemente contra la biblioteca. Kate tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero cuando él deslizó el short hacia abajo, sonrió y suspiró en anticipación…

Rick se deshizo de la parte de debajo de su ropa y la tomó por completo sin preámbulos. Kate apretó los labios y aspiró hondo, tratando de acostumbrarse a él…

Por supuesto no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo y se inclinó un poco para mejorar el ángulo. El momento fue bastante intenso y ambos terminaron jadeando, satisfechos un rato más tarde…

-Dios… tendré que decirle al médico que te de algo para calmarte un poco, Rick…- le dijo ella cuando giraba para abrazarlo y besarlo, aún agitada…

-¿Te estás quejando, detective?- dijo él sonriente.

Kate lo miró dubitativa un instante y él achicó los ojos.

-Nah… tú sabes que yo disfruto de estar contigo…- dijo ella y lo empujó hacia la cama.

-Hablé con Alexis… y está de acuerdo con nuestros planes…- le dijo cuando se acostaron bajo las sábanas.

-Me alegra mucho…- le dijo ella y lo besó.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco…

-¿Quieres que te traiga la comida?

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Por supuesto… había preparado todo, pero me… distraje…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Te espero… apúrate…- le dijo y cuando él se iba a la cocina, giró para mirarla y la vio quitándose la remera que llevaba puesta.

-No tardaré nada…- le dijo y ella le guiñó el ojo seduciéndolo…

* * *

**Parece que siguen recuperándose... jaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate y Rick sonrieron y se tomaron la mano cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Martha y Alexis.

Alexis corrió a abrazar a su padre y Martha, luego de guiñarle el ojo a Kate, se acercó y Kate la abrazó agradecida.

-Gracias, Martha…- le dijo al oído, mientras la apretaba con ternura.

-Gracias a ti, Katherine… me hace muy feliz verlos bien…- dijo Martha mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

-Estamos muy bien…- dijo Kate y alzó las cejas.

Rick se abrazó con su madre y Alexis con Kate.

-Gracias por cuidarlo…- dijo Alexis con sinceridad y Kate sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecer nada… tú sabes lo que yo siento por tu padre…

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó Alexis sonriendo, pensó que sería agradable escucharlo.

Kate miró a Rick, tomó su mano y le sonrió con calidez y complicidad.

-Lo amo más que a mi vida…- dijo y Rick la atrajo hacia él, besó su frente y luego sus labios, mirándola con amor.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y Martha y Alexis sonrieron contentas.

Se quedaron un momento charlando sobre la recuperación de Rick, aunque por supuesto no les contaron los "detalles". Rick sostuvo la mano de Kate todo el tiempo y cuando decidieron sentarse a almorzar, las dos mujeres advirtieron la complicidad con que ellos se miraban.

-Hemos pensado en decirles a los chicos que vengan esta noche…- dijo Kate.

-Eso sería fantástico…- dijo Martha.

-Podríamos festejar tu recuperación…- sugirió Alexis.

-En realidad… conseguí que mi amigo juez viniera esta noche… pensamos en prepararlo mejor, pero no quiero seguir esperando para casarme con Kate… y supongo que ella está de acuerdo…

-Totalmente de acuerdo…- dijo Kate perdida en sus ojos. La había sorprendido.

-Pero… ¿se casarán así sin más?

-Abuela...- comenzó Alexis.

-Martha…

-Madre… pasamos por muchas cosas… intentamos hacer todo como se debe… pero salió mal… ahora solo queremos casarnos… como sea…

-Entonces… tienen mi apoyo… supongo que estaremos quienes realmente somos importantes para ustedes.

-De hecho, sí… hasta mi padre, que está bastante ocupado se hará un rato para venir a vernos…

-Bien… bien…- dijo Martha- ¿en qué los ayudo?

-¿Te gustaría encargar algunas flores?- le preguntó Kate.

-Por supuesto…

-Y yo puedo encargarme de la cena…- dijo Alexis resuelta.

-Pero… ¿de verdad te animas?- le preguntó Rick.

-Amor… ella se encargó de nuestro primer intento de boda… ¿cómo no podría hacer esto? Pero yo te ayudaré…- dijo Kate.

-Bien… ¿y yo?

-Tú descansa…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura, Kate.

Rick observó a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida alrededor de su casa, haciendo un remolino y se divirtió bastante. Cada tanto, alguna de ellas se acercaba a él y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, o en el caso de Kate, le daba un beso y luego seguía con lo suyo.

* * *

Un rato antes de las 8, llegó Jim y Kate se fundió a un abrazo apretado con él. Se sentía en el cielo, todo estaba saliendo perfecto…

Cuando Lanie y Espo llegaron, casi no podían creer lo lindo que todo estaba arreglado. Lanie se acercó a Kate y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.

-No hace falta… lo más importante es que estés aquí…- le dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- esto fue tan difícil y doloroso que casi no puedo creer haber podido seguir con el plan…

-Pero pudiste… y quiero decirte que te admiro muchísimo… porque a pesar del dolor, a pesar de creer que habías perdido todo, no te dejaste caer… no te entregaste a la angustia…

-No podía hacerlo… y hubiese estado loca si Rick realmente se hubiera muerto en ese accidente… pero yo siempre supe que no había sido así…

-Pero no pasó… tú y Castle se merecen ser felices… y lo serán… y estoy feliz por eso…

-Lo sé… y yo también estoy feliz por ti y Javi… no creas que se me pasó por alto…

-Eres rápida, Kate…

-Soy detective…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Ryan y Jenny llegaron con su hija, Espo y Ryan fueron a verlo a Rick que terminaba de vestirse.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…- dijo Ryan abrazándolo con calidez.

-Sí, es cierto, pero esta vez no te vayas a escapar, bro…- le dijo Espo abrazándolo luego.

-No lo haré…- dijo Rick con placidez- les juro que no me perdería por nada casarme con Kate…

-Claro, cuando finalmente acepta casarse, no puedes desperdiciarlo…- bromeó Espo.

* * *

Kate subió a vestirse, acompañada por Lanie y Martha y Alexis recibió al juez. Un buen rato más tarde, Jim subió a buscar a Kate y cuando todo estuvo listo, Rick la esperó ansioso que bajara la escalera del brazo de su padre.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y Kate sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Finalmente se estaba casando con el hombre de su vida. La conexión duró hasta que ella llegó a su lado y él tomó su mano.

Kate volvía a usar el vestido de su madre y no estaba para nada reacia a hacerlo. Sabía que el vestido no había tenido nada que ver con lo que había sucedido.

Rick apretó su mano y la miró con emoción. El juez habló, conocía parte de la historia y eso los hizo emocionar mucho a todos. Incluso a la capitana Gates, que llegó a último momento y abrazó a Rick como si de verdad le cayera bien, al verlo…

-Yo… quería decirte que…- dijo Rick muy emocionado- ya lo sabes, pero eres la mujer… la que toda mi vida estuve esperando… y que viviré cada minuto pensando en cómo hacerte feliz y como disfrutar al máximo todas las cosas que podamos compartir de aquí en más… te amo, Kate…

Kate sintió que se quebraba, le tomó algunos segundos poder encontrar su voz.

-Yo quiero decirte que te amo, que creo que finalmente la tercera es la vencida…- dijo y todos murmuraron, comprendiendo el comentario- y que agradezco todos los días al destino por haberte cruzado en mi camino, Rick… esta historia de amor me ha llegado en el momento indicado... y tengo la ilusión de poder estar contigo hasta el último minuto de mi vida… y cumplir contigo todos mis proyectos e ilusiones… te amo, Rick… nunca lo dudes…

Intercambiaron alianzas y Rick la tomó en sus brazos y luego de un abrazo intenso, la besó en los labios.

Firmaron el acta y el juez los declaró finalmente, unidos en matrimonio.

Hubo un aplauso general y ellos giraron para sonreírles a todos. No eran muchos, estaban los que más importaban…

Kate y Rick se acercaron y abrazaron a todos, uno por uno.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Rick? Estoy inmensamente feliz porque veo feliz a Katie…- dijo Jim luego de abrazarlo.

-Y será todavía más feliz… no lo dudes…- le contestó Rick.

-Amiga… finalmente te casaste con Castle…- le dijo Lanie a Kate, que sonrió- siempre lo supe y te lo dije… qué terca has sido y que bien que no hayas tenido razón al principio.

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate y Lanie le cedió el paso a Martha.

-Katherine… yo no voy a negarte que les tuve cariño a mis anteriores nueras…- dijo e hizo un gesto de insatisfacción que la hizo sonreír a Kate- pero debo confesar que nunca había visto a Rick tan enamorado de nadie… desde el primer instante en que te vio…

-Lo sé… y creo que a pesar del fastidio, yo también me enamoré al principio…- le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo sabía…- dijo Martha y miró a Rick que se abrazaba con Alexis.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que quería decirte que… aquella vez que te pregunté si ella te hacía feliz… no me había dado cuenta de cuánto…- dijo Alexis y Rick besó su frente.

-Muy feliz…- dijo él y miró a Kate que en ese momento lo miraba a él.

-Kate…- dijo Gates cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Señor…- dijo Kate y luego sonrió más distendida.

-Es un enorme placer haber compartido esto con ustedes… de verdad tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón…

-Muchas gracias… tengo que admitir que usted también…- dijo Kate y se permitió abrazarla con ternura.

-La de ustedes es una historia que merece ser contada… ojalá y tu marido se atreva, algún día, a escribirla…- dijo Gates y Kate asintió.

-Ojalá…- dijo y en ese instante fue asaltada por Ryan y Espo que la abrazaron ostentosamente.

-Por fin, Beckett… pensamos que no te casarías nunca…- le dijo Espo bromeando y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad estamos felices…- dijo Ryan y Jenny también se acercó a saludarla con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Sarah Grace está cada día más hermosa…- dijo Kate.

-Kate… sabemos que no es el momento… pero nos gustaría mucho que tú fueras su madrina…

-Jenny… por supuesto… será un honor para mí…- dijo y tomó a la niña en sus brazos.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, todos estaban disfrutando de la comida y la música. Kate se mantuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Rick y él la llevó un momento hacia un costado para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto… quería decirte que estoy muy feliz…- dijo él con los ojos húmedos.

-Yo también, amor… no sabes cuánto…- dijo ella y lo abrazó sintiendo que por fin, sus más grandes anhelos, se estaban cumpliendo…

* * *

**Sé que este podría ser el último capítulo y la historia se hubiese cerrado bien, pero creo que debería seguirla y terminar con todos los "problemas" a los que Kate y Rick deberán enfrentarse... ¿qué les parece?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate sonrió cuando lo vio acostado al sol, disfrutando del clima cálido. Las cicatrices eran apenas visibles y Kate delineó sus rasgos, cada vez más enamorada de él…

-Hey…- le dijo al llegar, llevando consigo un jugo para cada uno…

-Hey… gracias…-le dijo él sonriente y ella le entregó uno de los vasos.

-¿Puedes creer que estemos aquí, lejos de la ciudad, a salvo, disfrutando de nuestra mini luna de miel?- dijo Kate.

-Puedo… y todo gracias a ti…- dijo él y extendió su mano, buscando la de ella.

Ella se recostó a su lado en la reposera y suspiró. Merecidas vacaciones, merecida luna de miel… esa era una realidad que no podía negarse… pero también el casamiento fallido había sido merecido y no se había concretado…

Kate volvió a suspirar, tratando de alejar los fantasmas de los recuerdos y se sintió reconfortada pensando que esos fantasmas eran del pasado… aunque no tanto… recién lo serían el día que la historia del accidente de Rick terminara… allí se quedaría tranquila… como pensó que sucedería una vez que atrapara y encerrara al asesino de su madre… y eso también había pasado…

Rick tomó su mano y besó sus dedos suavemente, como si estuviera leyendo su mente…

-Deja ya de pensar… relájate, señora Castle…- le dijo y ella sintió que temblaba. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado llevando el apellido del hombre de su vida?

-Me conoces tanto…- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír y se inclinó, depositando un beso en el pecho de él, cerca de una de las cicatrices.

-¿Quieres que entremos?- le dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente para indicarle que él quería hacerlo.

-Estamos tomando sol… ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente estos días?

-Técnicamente, desde que nos casamos, no consumamos nuestro matrimonio…

-Eso es porque te emborrachaste y estuviste descompuesto todo el viaje de ida…

-Pero ya estoy mejor…

-Creo que tuvimos suficiente sexo desde que te recuperaste… ¿no crees? Total, ¿quién nos apura? Tenemos una semana…

-Exacto… una semana entera para quedarnos sin salir de la cama…- dijo él en voz baja y sexy.

-Para eso nos hubiésemos quedado en New York… ¿cuál es la gracia de venir al Caribe si nos quedaremos adentro?

-Es la gracia de toda luna de miel… pasársela en la cama…

-Oh vamos… eso lo habrás hecho con tus otras dos esposas… conmigo, todo será diferente…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres decir que entonces… nada de nada?

-Yo no dije eso…- dijo ella y sonrió seduciéndolo- disfrutaremos de todo lo que haya que disfrutar… ¿no te parece que padecimos bastante para llegar hasta aquí?

-Es cierto…- dijo y tomó un buen trago de jugo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar? El médico dijo que sería muy beneficioso para tu completa recuperación…

-Vamos… pero creo que estoy completamente recuperado…-le dijo siguiéndole el juego de seducción.

-Arriba…-le dijo ofreciéndole su mano y él se puso de pie.

Rick la abrazó para caminar y Kate sonrió contenta. Tenía puesto un vestido sobre su traje de baño y él un par de pantalones blancos y el torso desnudo.

* * *

Caminaron un buen rato, la playa estaba casi desierta y cuando volvieron a donde habían dejado sus cosas, estaba casi anocheciendo.

-¿No te parece un sueño todo esto?- le preguntó él, perdido en sus ojos cuando la abrazó para que vieran juntos el ocaso.

-Sí, por supuesto… es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida… aunque todavía me quede un poco de temor de lo que podría ocurrir sobre…

-No, Kate… hagamos un pacto para no hablar de eso… es algo que seguramente se resolverá más adelante… ahora dediquémonos a ser felices… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella.

-Aunque… es una lástima que hayamos perdido la luna de miel en las Maldivas…

-Bueno, alguien me dijo una vez que todo pasa por una razón…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y besó su cuello con suavidad.

-Sé que todo lo que pasamos juntos nos hizo llegar hasta aquí, pero a veces me pregunto si no habrá sido mucho… digo, podríamos haberlo hecho un poco más sencillo, ¿verdad? Especialmente tú… - dijo y sintió que ella mordía con intención su cuello- ah… sabes que tengo razón…

-Sabes que me arrepiento de no haber estado antes contigo cada minuto de mi vida… pero así sucedió y viendo los resultados…- dijo y tomó su mano y acarició su alianza antes de separar su cara y mirarlo con intención...

-Es cierto… basta de reproches…

-¿Era un reproche?- le preguntó ella molesta.

-¿Quieres discutir? Te noto algo exacerbada…- dijo él mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Todo depende… si luego terminamos transpirados, haciendo el amor intensamente, discutamos… y hasta podrías esposarme e interrogarme, detective Beckett…

-Pervertido… tienes una fijación con mi profesión…

-Fue lo primero que me enamoró de ti…

-Pensé que había sido mi inteligencia y mi sed de justicia…

-Tienes razón… pero eso fue lo segundo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo primero?

Rick la tomó de la cintura y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, atrapando el objeto de sus deseos…

-Dios… es perfecto… no me canso de mirarlo y tocarlo…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo aún riendo.

-Oh vamos, no seas negadora… todavía no entiendo como hice todos estos años para no tocarte en algunos momentos… además… tú también tienes debilidad con cierta parte de mi cuerpo… reconócelo…

-¿Qué reconozca qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Que mueres por mis bíceps…

-Para nada…- dijo ella sonriendo y se sonrojó.

-Admítelo…- dijo él empujándola hacia la casa- te gusta jugar fuerte conmigo y cuando te atrapo entre mis brazos…

-No…- protestó ella y él la abrazó por detrás, sus brazos fuertes sobre ella.

-Admítelo…- insistió él y besó su cuello.

-No…- repitió ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-Admítelo o te quitaré la ropa aquí y te haré el amor sin que me importe que alguien pueda vernos…- le dijo al oído y ella se tensó. Las palabras tenían efecto…

-Mmmm… de acuerdo… no tiene nada de malo…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Muy por el contrario…- dijo y rozó su creciente excitación por su espalda baja- es muy estimulante…- agregó cuando entraban a la casa.

Rick empujó la puerta detrás suyo mientras sus manos acariciaban hábilmente el pecho de su esposa. Kate giró sobre sus talones cuando tuvo oportunidad y le sonrió provocativa.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres…?- le dijo él cuando ella lo besó húmedamente y descendió sus labios por el cuello y el torso de él.

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero?- dijo ella y lo empujó un poco.

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y Kate colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

Entre besos le quitó el vestido y dejó caer sus pantalones y bóxers.

Kate sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la cama y se quitó el traje de baño mientras él la observaba con la mirada oscura de pasión.

Se reunieron en un abrazo intenso y él no quiso esperar para sentirla parte suya.

-Oh, Rick… eres increíble…- le dijo ella cuando lo sintió, completo, en su interior.

-Y tú eres hermosa… señora Castle…- le dijo él jadeando, quieto para que no terminara todo tan rápido.

-Ya basta de llamarme así…

-¿No te gusta?- le dijo él confundido por un instante.

-Me gusta demasiado…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a moverse en ella…

El momento duró bastante más de lo que esperaban y al terminar se durmieron abrazados un buen rato, antes de pensar en preparar la cena…

* * *

**Bueno, merecida luna de miel y diversión para estos dos... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kate sonrió al abrir los ojos y ver que Rick todavía dormía. Habían sido unos días relajantes, intensos por momentos, pero solamente en lo que se refería a la intimidad de ellos…

El Caribe había sido un magnífico lugar y Martha y Alexis, que les habían hecho ese regalo, no se habían equivocado…

Se removió inquieta de repente, el vuelo había sido un poco problemático y el avión se había movido mucho… Kate se sentía un poco mareada y con el estómago revuelto…

Como ahora estaban volviendo a New York, y a pesar de que Kate estaba feliz, la última llamada que Ryan le había hecho, no la había dejado tranquila…

Había nuevas pistas sobre el caso de Rick y ella, temerosa de que él volviera a sentirse inseguro y cometiera alguna tontería y se expusiera, no le había dicho nada…

Kate sabía que probablemente las pistas que los chicos tenían sobre el triple asesino no prosperarían, pero el hecho de tener que enfrentarse con él una vez más, sin saber en qué momento atacaría, le ponía los nervios de punta…

¿Acaso le haría algo a ella esta vez? Porque había tenido su momento en contra de Ryan y de Rick, había hecho algo en contra de Lanie y Espo… no le quedaba mucha gente… estaba ella… y también estaban Martha y Alexis…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de lo expuestas que estaban esas dos mujeres a cosas que nada tenían que ver con ellas… porque la realidad era que si él decidía vengarse con ella, no es que estuviese bien, pero por lo menos sería más justo…

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando el avión se tambaleó, quedaba solo un rato de viaje y cuando los abrió otra vez, se encontró con la mirada limpia y sonriente de Rick.

-Hey… ¿pasó algo?- le preguntó y Kate volvió a sorprenderse de cuánto la conocía.

-Nada… solo pensaba…

-Que volveremos y temes que estemos en peligro… - dijo y a ella le tembló el labio- yo también lo pensé… pero no te preocupes, amor… nos cuidaremos mutuamente… pero no creo que pase nada más… nosotros hemos pasado por mucho… no nos merecemos seguir sufriendo…- dijo y apretó su mano.

-Ojalá sea así… la vida me ha enseñado a estar siempre lista para sufrir un poco más…

-Mira el lado positivo… te has casado con el hombre más increíble del mundo… un soltero codiciado…

-Que ya no es más soltero… es todo mío…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas seductor.

-Todo tuyo…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios- en serio, Kate… esto se solucionará… sino mira… has podido hacer justicia en el caso de tu madre… después de tanto tiempo…

-Lo único que espero es que no sea tan complicado y tarde tanto…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando entraban en el loft, se abrazaban con Martha y Alexis que los esperaban impacientes por verlos y escuchar las historias que se pudieran contar sobre la luna de miel…

Se entretuvieron allí toda la tarde y Rick, que no era ningún tonto, se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía cuando comenzaron a sucederse las llamadas de Ryan y Espo… En un momento, la vio hablando por su móvil y la siguió hasta la habitación…

-¿No me dirás lo que está sucediendo?- le dijo él cuando ella cortó la última comunicación.

-Todo está bien, amor…- le dijo en tono impersonal.

-¿Te parece que puedes mentirme tan descaradamente?

-No es eso… todavía no es nada firme… no quiero mezclarte en todo esto…

-¿Es sobre mi caso? ¿Acaso no crees que es tarde para no implicarme?

-Rick… es por tu bien… yo te prometo que te contaré todo… pero necesito que te mantengas al margen… ya hemos tenido suficiente con lo que pasó…

-Kate…

-En serio, Rick…- dijo y se tomó las sienes, todavía estaba afectada por el vuelo- me duele la cabeza, demonios…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Quieres tomar algún analgésico?- le ofreció él.

-Yo iré a buscarlo…- dijo ella y dejó el móvil sobre la cama.

Rick la observó irse y no pudo evitar tomar su teléfono… lo revisó rápidamente pero solo encontró llamadas de Ryan y Espo y mensajes de cuando estaban de viaje, pidiendo que se comunicara…

Decidió llamar a Ryan… no podía perder tiempo…

-Hey…- dijo Ryan algo sorprendido de que Castle lo llamara por el móvil de Beckett- ¿cómo estás Castle?

-Ryan… bien… un poco preocupado con todo esto… pero Kate no ha querido contarme mucho…

-Beckett no quiere que te digamos nada, Castle… y yo obedezco… porque estoy de acuerdo con ella…

-Pero, Kevin… amigo… soy un adulto…

-Escucha, Castle…- dijo Ryan con tranquilidad- solo nosotros, que estuvimos a su lado, tenemos una idea de lo que sufrió tu mujer mientras no aparecías y cuando apareciste y estuviste internado… y digo una idea porque seguramente fue mucho peor… así que… bro… yo la respeto… quedate guardado un tiempo y haz lo que tienes que hacer…- dijo finalmente y cortó la comunicación.

-Dios… no puedes ser tan predecible…- le oyó decir a Kate y la vio rodar los ojos con fastidio- me alejo un poco y lo primero que haces es lo que te pedí que no hicieras…

-Kate…

-No, Rick… en serio… eres adulto… ¿cuándo se supone que confiarás en mí y mi criterio?

-Lo siento… yo solo quiero ayudar para poder cuidarte y que esto no vuelva a suceder… ni tampoco que suceda nada que pueda empañar la felicidad que sentimos…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, perdido en su aroma.

-No trabajes mi conciencia, Castle… que tú y yo nos conocemos…

-Nos conocemos tanto que hablaste con los chicos porque sabías que los llamaría…- dijo sonriente y besó su cuello insistente.

-Rick…- dijo cuando él la arrastraba hacia la cama.

-¿Mmmm?- preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

-Te dije que no me sentía bien… me duele un poco la cabeza…

-No te preocupes, Kate… yo te quitaré el dolor de cabeza… te lo prometo…-le dijo él y la hizo acomodar en la cama…

Kate cerró los ojos un rato más tarde, cuando él fue quitándole la ropa entre besos y se acostó a su lado, más en actitud de veneración que en actitud de deseo…

-¿Estás un poco mejor?- le preguntó luego, apretándola contra su cuerpo para sentir su calor.

-Sí, gracias…- le dijo ella cerrando los ojos con cansancio- si me das un rato de siesta… quizás pueda reponerme y devolverte las caricias…

-De acuerdo… es un trato…- dijo él y la abrazó para que pudiera descansar más confortable…

Rick no estaba tranquilo, pero supo que, le gustara o no, tendría que confiar en su esposa. Ella no era una principiante y sabía cómo hacer las cosas…

* * *

**Veremos qué es lo que pasará con ellos... como dije, no le queda mucho a este fic, pero estoy feliz de haberlo continuado. Gracias!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió. Era muy estimulante encontrar a su esposa besándolo dedicadamente al despertarse…

-Hey… siento haberte despertado…- dijo ella y sonrió juguetona.

-Hey… no lo sientas… sigue…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Castle? Eres una máquina… yo solo me desperté con ganas de besarte y tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Estás pensando en otras cosas…- protestó ella.

-¿Tienes idea de las emociones que despierta el tenerte allí, besándome con esos labios increíbles y que me mires así… y…?

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y se incorporó, quitándose la remera larga de algodón que llevaba puesta.

Kate se inclinó sobre él y siguió besándolo. Rick apretó los ojos cuando ella llegó a la banda que sostenía sus bóxers y lo miró provocativa.

Siguió besando y acariciándolo luego de quitarle el bóxer y él cerró los ojos, entregado a ella.

-Oh, Kate…- lo escuchó ella y lo estimuló hábilmente hasta escucharlo rogarle que se reuniera con él.

Hicieron el amor lentamente y Rick la tomó en sus brazos después, murmurándole al oído cuanto la amaba…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate se despegó de él, muy a su pesar y él se sorprendió.

-Quedé en pasar por la comisaría…

-Entiendo…

-Creo que volveré a trabajar…

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Tengo entendido que tenías un libro por terminar… y realmente, yo me sentiría más segura si te quedases…

-Pero…

-Nada, Rick… no quiero cuestionamientos… ¿estamos?

-Como quieras… pero te extrañaré…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo mientras se vestía…

* * *

Kate pasó por la comisaría y se encontró con todos los compañeros que no había visto desde el accidente.

Se tomó su tiempo para charlar con todos y cuando terminó, se reunió primero con Gates, que la abrazó comprensiva y la miró a los ojos con algo de emoción.

-Por un momento creí que no volvería, detective…- dijo la capitana.

-Bueno… no crea que la idea no se me cruzó por la cabeza…- admitió Kate.

-Lo sé… pero por suerte no fue así… ¿cómo está el señor Castle?

-Bien… muy bien, señor… nos vinieron bien esos días de vacaciones…

-De luna de miel, querrás decir…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate sonriente.

-Me alegra muchísimo que finalmente pudieran concretar sus planes, ustedes se lo merecían más que nadie…

-Gracias, señor…

Cuando Kate salió de la oficina de Gates, se acercó a donde Ryan y Espo trabajaban, se los veía ocupados.

Ryan le extendió una foto que Kate reconoció enseguida… la doctora Kelly Nieman… con su nuevo aspecto.

-La doctora Nieman… parece que la cirugía hace milagros también… se quitó al menos 10 años de encima…- dijo Kate.

-Se cambió el nombre también… Miranda Harrison…

-¿Cómo dieron con ella?

-Trabajamos bastante estos días… terminamos recurriendo a un soplón… pero tuvo sus beneficios, por primera vez en siglos…

-Me alegra… ¿la localizaron?

-Esperando que me confirmen los datos y tendremos la dirección…

-Bien… bien…- dijo Kate y golpeó el escritorio.

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y pasó el dedo por los elefantes… sintió que algunas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos pero no las dejó escapar. Esos días había sentido a su madre más cerca que nunca…

-Hey, Beckett… tenemos la dirección…- dijo Espo levantando un papel.

-Vámonos…- dijo Kate y se levantó de un salto.

Se subió a su auto y sintió una sensación rara de asco. Se preguntó si por fin podrían atrapar a esa mujer y tener más respuestas para poder quedarse tranquilos… pero no se permitió ilusionarse aún…

Se quedó pensativa un momento y arrancó el auto. Ryan y Espo lideraban el equipo porque iban delante de ella y Kate se relajó un poco. Trataba de no pensar en lo que podría pasar…

Kate tomó su móvil y marcó el número de él…

-Amor…- dijo él del otro lado.

-Hey… ¿cómo estás?- dijo ella.

-Me extrañabas…

-Por supuesto, siempre lo hago…

-Estás arrepentida de no tenerme allí contigo…

-No… para nada…- dijo y sonrió ella.

-Mentirosa…

-Yo no miento…

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Nada… solo te llamaba… supongo que sí te extrañaba… quería oírte…

-¿Estás con algún caso? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-En este momento, lo único que me puede ayudar es escucharte…- dijo ella con cansancio.

-Kate… me estás asustando…

-No… no te preocupes… estoy colaborando con un caso… se me hace difícil volver… demasiada buena vida…

-Ya lo creo… pero no te preocupes, si quieres tomarte más tiempo, yo te apoyo…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella e hizo una pausa.

-Kate… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada… cada vez que hablamos por teléfono me acuerdo de esa última conversación que tuvimos antes del accidente… quiero decir… fue muy triste… porque estábamos tan ilusionados…

-Amor, Kate… no sirve que te hagas daño con recuerdos dolorosos… por favor…

-Lo siento… te amo…

-Yo también…

-Escucha… espero terminar pronto y llegar para que cenemos…

-De acuerdo, cocinaré algo rico para los dos…

-Hecho… pero te avisaré cuando esté en camino… la verdad es que no sé cuanto podría tardar…

-Relájate… nos vemos después…- dijo y sonrió antes de cortar.

Kate inspiró hondo cuando cortó la comunicación. Ella había sido perceptiva toda la vida y sentía que algo no andaba bien… pero por otro lado, cualquier cosa relacionada con esa gente siempre estaba cargada de incertidumbre y el fracaso de no haber podido atraparlos…

* * *

El auto de Ryan y Espo se detuvo en el lateral de una calle abandonada. Los detectives bajaron y esperaron por ella. Kate se reunió con ellos y se dividieron. Ryan entró con ella y Espo dio la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado.

Era de noche y no era mucho lo que se veía… ni Ryan ni Kate quisieron encender sus linternas, por miedo a que los delatara…

Se hicieron señas en la penumbra. Ryan avanzó y Kate fue hacia el otro lado, donde había una puerta entreabierta.

El silencio era total. Kate caminó con cuidado para que sus pasos no resonaran en el piso polvoriento…

La puerta hizo un poco de ruido cuando la empujó y Kate contuvo la respiración. Un reflejo raro le llamó la atención y cuando quiso acordar, sintió un golpe en la cabeza…

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y no pudo mantenerse en pie. Kate cayó al suelo y su cabeza rebotó sin piedad contra el suelo. La mujer que le había pegado, Miranda Harrison, la empujó con su pie para ver si aún estaba consciente.

- Es un placer volver a encontrarnos, detective Beckett...- dijo y sonrió.

Kate había perdido el conocimiento y al abrir los ojos, no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado…

* * *

**Bueno, sabíamos que esto se complicaría... vamos a ver como sigue, les prometo no tardar en subir la continuación... no se preocupen, no habrá tanto sufrimiento. Gracias por seguirlo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Este es un capítulo complicado... espero que sepan entender que todo tiene un motivo y que el sufrimiento terminará pronto! **

**Capítulo 24**

Espo se arrastró hasta que llegó a Ryan. Había tosido como loco al despertarse. Estaba confundido y le había tomado varios minutos recordar qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar…

-Hey, bro…- le dijo moviéndolo. Ryan se agitó un poco y empezó a toser. Espo le dio un momento hasta que se calmó y lo miró, un poco más repuesto.

-¿Dónde está Beckett?- dijo Ryan en voz baja.

-Estaba contigo… ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sé… nos separamos… escuché ruidos, como golpes y no recuerdo nada… - dijo Ryan rascándose la cabeza.

Se levantaron como pudieron para buscarla, pero no la encontraron. Espo miró la hora, habían pasado tres horas.

Ryan sacudió la cabeza cuando vio en su móvil una llamada perdida de Castle.

Llamaron a Gates, que a los pocos minutos estaba allí con ellos, tratando de saber qué había ocurrido.

-Yo creo que nos drogaron… o fue alguna clase de gas que nos hizo desmayarnos… esa mujer es médica… sabe lo que hace…- dijo Espo.

-Detectives… necesito saber si están en condiciones… tenemos que encontrar a Beckett…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Ryan y Espo asintió.

-Llamen al señor Castle…- dijo Gates.

-¿Le parece señor?- preguntó Ryan.

-Además de ser el esposo de Beckett… ha trabajado con nosotros y está al tanto de lo que sucede… ¿verdad?

-Bueno… Beckett nos había pedido que no dijésemos nada… porque quería que él se recupere bien antes de volver y…- intervino Ryan.

-¿Me dices que Castle no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo?

-No…- contestó Ryan- es más… tengo una llamada perdida de él, seguramente se dio cuenta de que algo sucede…

-Haganlo venir… cualquier cosa que recuerde podría ayudar…- dijo Gates con firmeza.

-Pero… Beckett…- dijo Espo.

-¿Acaso no me escuchó, detective? Vamos a traer de vuelta a Beckett y Castle tiene que estar aquí… para ayudarnos...

* * *

Sintió gusto a polvo y aunque abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, Kate no lograba enfocar su mirada. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía su cuerpo inmóvil, pesado…

Pensó en Rick y exhaló un suspiro. Estaba cansada, infinitamente cansada de todo eso…

Se tomó unos minutos más, entre el resplandor que veía y el cansancio que tenía, se le hacía imposible mantener los ojos abiertos…

Escuchó pasos… había pasado un rato más. Una cara apareció frente a ella cuando abrió los ojos. Kate se tensó. La nueva versión de Kelly Nieman… Miranda Harrison…

* * *

-Ryan, ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde está Kate?- dijo Rick al llegar, cuando se encontró con el detective.

-Necesito que te tranquilices, Castle…

-Estoy intentándolo… ¿dónde está Kate?

-No sabemos…

-¿Cómo que no saben?

-Vinimos aquí, a la dirección que conseguimos para atrapar a Miranda Harrison… la doctora Kelly Nieman… que se cambió la apariencia y el nombre… y…

-¿La tiene ella? ¿Cómo dejaron que se la llevara?- preguntó él con desesperación.

-No la dejamos… no sabemos qué pasó… pensamos que debe haber usado algún gas o alguna droga… porque nos desvanecimos y cuando despertamos… ella ya no estaba…

-Oh… Dios…- dijo y cerró los ojos, memorias como flashes del momento en que había sido secuestrado, luego del accidente acudieron a su memoria… él no había podido recordar mucho ese tiempo, pero lo poco que recordaba era doloroso, no solo física, sino también mentalmente…

-Escucha, bro…- dijo Espo y palmeó su hombro- la encontraremos… te lo prometo…- dijo al verlo casi quebrarse…

-Gates quiere hablar contigo… quiere que le digas todo lo que recuerdas de tu accidente…

* * *

Kate pestañeó otra vez, tratando de creer que todo era producto de su imaginación, que todo era un mal sueño. Pero se acordó de donde había estado antes y supo que las cosas habían ido mal… y que probablemente Miranda Harrison la había atrapado…

-Hey… bella durmiente… hace rato estoy esperando para hablar contigo…- le dijo en ese tono que parecía cordial pero a Kate se le antojó amenazante.

-¿Qué… quieres?- logró articular, sentía la boca pastosa y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas, estaba acostada en una camilla.

-No te das cuenta de nada ¿verdad? Además de bella, casi perfecta, eres inocente…- dijo y acarició su cara y Kate reaccionó, corriéndola con rabia.

-Sí… así soy…- dijo Kate con furia.

-Durante muchos años… querida detective… fuiste admiradora de Castle y de sus libros… ¿verdad?- Kate no contestó, la miró, tratando de comprenderla- y yo te entiendo… no porque me guste esa basura que escribe… lo que quiero decir es…- dijo y enfocó sus ojos en los de ella, gélidos- que te entiendo porque… admiras a una persona… a su trabajo… y te enamoras de él… y hasta te casas con él… es muy romántico… porque te conviertes en esa persona… tú y él son solo uno… y están conectados para siempre… porque esa conexión no se pierde… ¿verdad Kate? Ni siquiera con la muerte...

Kate pestañeó, a pesar de que sabía que todo lo que Miranda decía era cierto, no tenía idea de a qué se refería…

-Escucha…

-Dime algo, Kate… ¿acaso no harías lo que fuera por él?- le preguntó y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Sí…- dijo solamente.

-Yo también… haría lo que fuera por él… y él no los quiere ni a ti, ni a tu esposo, Kate… en realidad, no los quería… porque ustedes se encargaron de matarlo… y me lo quitaron… pero él sigue vivo en mí… y ahora…- dijo y sonrió- les toca pagar por eso... y le daremos a tu marido un lindo crimen para que pueda escribir su libro… en tu memoria… ¿qué te parece? A mí me parece justo…

Kate sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Miranda sonrió.

-Sé que me entiendes…- dijo y deslizó una mano por su brazo, acariciándola- y por eso tengo que ser honesta contigo… tu marido sufrirá muchísimo… pero no solamente porque te perderá a ti…- dijo y Kate sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, Alexis… Martha… - ¿recuerdas esos malestares que tuviste en tu viaje de vuelta? ¿Aquellos a los que no les diste importancia? Estás embarazada, Kate… y cuando te encuentren, lo sabrán...

-Estás mintiendo…

-Si te hace mejor pensar así… pero en el fondo sabes que no miento- dijo Miranda- ahora descansa…- agregó y Kate sintió un pinchazo suave en su brazo.

Todo se puso negro de repente, el último pensamiento de Kate fue para Rick… y en ese mismo momento, Rick salía de hablar con Gates, le había dicho todo lo que recordaba y Rick sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba, como si hubiese establecido alguna clase de conexión entre él y Kate…

Necesitaba tenerla otra vez con él… y no pararía hasta conseguirlo…

* * *

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo, que ya estoy escribiendo, no tardaré mucho en actualizar, sé que necesitan una resolución para esto!**


End file.
